¿Por qué tenías que llegar tú?
by Kleine Stimme
Summary: AU PruHun. Una enfermera en un hospital repleto de nazis, el sexo se convierte en su única arma y el amor, en su gran enemigo. M por "todo".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **En este capítulo:**

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de rape y pron al por mayor, ah… Algunas cosas relacionadas con enfermedades que pueden parecer chocantes o asquerosas. No lean si no soportan leer sobre enfermedades venéreas.

 **Parejas involucradas:** Gente/Hungría (?) En serio.

 **Palabras:** 4,023

 **Resumen:** Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, viendo los rostros dormidos de algunos de los hombres que reposaban en las camas. Sus ojos verdes se voltearon hacia la camilla de Heinz. Aún estaba despierto, su lamparilla encendida mientras concentraba su mirada en el libro abierto frente a él. La cubierta roja del libro era demasiado familiar para la enfermera.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Segunda Guerra Mundial, la historia de la Heroína de Trebon. De mi consideración, recomiendo no leer su historia si no quieren spoilearse todo... O casi todo.

 **Nota de autor:** Buenas noches ya. Vengo con este fic bajo el brazo y que tal y como Picnic salió de pura casualidad al encontrar la historia precisa. Lo único que puedo spoilear es que la pareja principal de este fic es Prusia/Hungría, si bien no aparece en este primer capítulo, en los siguientes sí que lo hará y muy intensamente. Espero de todo corazón que disfruten mucho de este AU, agradecer a Pru por darme el título, ya que sin título un fic no es un fic.

* * *

 **¿Por qué tenías que llegar tú?**

* * *

 _Estaba oscuro. Afuera la lluvia parecía no amainar, el barro cubierto de huellas desordenadas de los nazis que habían ingresado al recinto horas atrás. Y dentro del edificio, los largos cabellos castaños dejaban a la vista un rostro hermoso mancillado por los golpes, deformado casi, la sangre brotando de una herida en su mejilla, la piel tornándose de un triste tono lila alrededor de su ojo derecho. Por temor al dolor, la chica no abrió sus verdes orbes, sujetándose de la sábana para levantarse. Pero no pudo ponerse de pie pese a intentarlo varias veces. El dolor era punzante desde su vientre, la sangre caía lentamente en cada intento que hacía por levantarse, tiñendo el suelo de carmesí._

 _Sin ánimos de quedarse allí, derrotada, lo intentó una última vez, logrando al fin la ardua tarea que se había tornado algo tan simple como pararse en ambos pies. Las rodillas le temblaron, sus ropas destrozadas en el suelo recibieron nuevas gotas de sangre. Se desplomó sobre la cama, llevándose las manos al vientre y un poco más abajo, sintiendo la sangre teñir sus dedos pálidos. La puerta abierta dejó pasar el aire frío que venía desde el pasillo e hizo que el débil cuerpo sobre la cama se estremeciese._

 _La joven se deslizó sobre las sábanas, temblando de miedo y de frío antes de lograr coger entre sus dedos el resto de las ropas de cama y echárselas encima intentando aplacar el frío. Pero esa sensación no se iba, seguía en su interior, y aunque se cubriese con todas las mantas del mundo, ese frío interno nunca le dejaría, nunca abandonaría su cuerpo. Y las lágrimas que no se detenían, que corrían presurosas por sus mejillas, serían las últimas que derramaría por algunos años._

* * *

\- ¡Tráiganle de inmediato! ¡Enfermera, apresúrese con eso!

La castaña parpadeó como saliendo de un sueño, notando la jeringa con la que estaba a punto de infundir el medicamento a su paciente. Respiró hondo y presionó hasta que el líquido en el interior de la jeringa desapareció. Retiró el instrumento, dejándolo en la bandeja para desecharlo pronto, y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz al rubio de ojos azules que se removía incómodo en la camilla.

\- Lo siento, Heinz. Regresaré pronto a ver cómo vas. – Susurró con un aire de complicidad, el joven sólo le sonrió desde su incomodidad.

La enfermera recogió la bandeja, desechando la jeringa en un depósito al pasar, apresurándose luego hacia donde unos jóvenes checos pasaban a un nuevo paciente desde la típica camilla militar a la que se le ofrecía, de sábanas blancas y pulcras. El rubio doctor la miró de pies a cabeza. La chica se estaba quitando los guantes para desecharlos y coger unos nuevos.

\- ¿Ya acabó con Heinz? – Preguntó desde atrás de unos grandes anteojos.

Ella asintió, girándose hacia un aseado lavamanos. Dejó que el agua limpiara sus manos cansadas del trabajo, para luego secárselas con el papel higiénico dispuesto para tal acción.

\- Se nos está acabando la morfina… - Soltó, poniéndose los guantes.

El hombre a su lado pareció hacer una nota mental.

\- Recuérdeme telefonear a Praga para pedir más. – Pidió, aunque parecía más bien una orden.

La enfermera asintió, presentándose lista para el próximo paciente, que parecía más complejo de lo que se veía. Tenía una herida en la rodilla, que al examinarle el doctor con más detalle, notó la infección profunda y la necrosis que comenzaba a esparcirse por su pierna. El médico pareció meditar por unos momentos antes de espetar el diagnóstico. El soldado respiraba normalmente a los ojos de la enfermera, y al tomarle el pulso lo notó alterado, sólo un poco más rápido que lo óptimo. El doctor tragó saliva.

\- Debemos amputar.

El soldado se removió; la idea obviamente no le agradaba, pero el doctor reafirmó su postura antes de que pudiese exclamar algo en contra.

\- Si no lo hacemos, la necrosis te matará. De todas formas, la pierna ya no te servía.

Al ver la resolución del médico, el rostro de la enfermera expectante, el joven no pudo más que asentir y la operación comenzó. La castaña se apresuró a preparar la bandeja para el doctor, reparando en que ya habían agotado toda la anestesia. Por tercera vez en el mes.

* * *

La noche había llegado a cubrir el cielo de Trebon; la operación había dejado al soldado exhausto, dormido ya, y la enfermera acababa de hacer los registros del día, ordenados en perfecto alemán para el oficial que los revisaba una vez a la semana cuando enviaban las copias a Praga para respaldar los medicamentos y utensilios que pedían. La joven se levantó de la silla, dejándola ordenada para salir a hacer su acostumbrada ronda.

Atravesó los pasillos del hospital hasta alcanzar la sala en la que los pacientes que había atendido previamente descansaban de un largo día lleno de dolor, de nostalgia del campo de batalla, de heridas y curaciones. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, viendo los rostros dormidos de algunos de los hombres que reposaban en las camas. Sus ojos verdes se voltearon hacia la camilla de Heinz. Aún estaba despierto, su lamparilla encendida mientras concentraba su mirada en el libro abierto frente a él. La cubierta roja del libro era demasiado familiar para la enfermera. Se trataba de ese libro horrible escrito por quien tenía el mando del Imperio Alemán.

\- Deberías descansar. – La castaña susurró, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la cama, su alemán se tornaba dulce y provocaba la sonrisa del joven recostado en la camilla.

Sus ojos azules destellaron en la penumbra de la habitación, dirigiéndose a los verdes de la enfermera. Y en ese brillo se dejaba entrever una invitación, un deseo oculto. La castaña apartó las sábanas suavemente y se levantó la falda hasta un punto que era más que impropio.

El rubio carraspeó cuando la enfermera se subió a la camilla, su peso cayendo sobre su cuerpo débil, pero sus manos no pudieron evitar dirigirse a los muslos carnosos que la joven ofrecía, tampoco pudieron evitar cerrarse en torno a los pechos voluptuosos, ni menos pudo evitar la entrada de su miembro libidinoso en la intimidad de la castaña. En silencio, dejando escapar apenas los suspiros, el alemán se introdujo nuevamente en las profundidades del cuerpo de la mujer que le ofrecía sus cuidados cada día desde su ingreso al hospital hacía una semana.

Desconocía por completo los peligros de lo que hacía, de lo que aquello conllevaría en el resto de su vida. Pero ella se balanceaba alegremente sobre él, dejándose devorar una vez más por los nazis a los que tanto odiaba.

\- Elizabeta… - murmuró él, apenas, su voz perdiéndose en el aire frío que les rodeaba.

El alemán continuó con sus estocadas firmes, cómo habría deseado cogerse a aquella checa en otro lugar donde realmente pudiesen disfrutar del momento… Y entre las camillas del hospital checo, dejó que su semilla se perdiese en el cuerpo de la castaña.

* * *

Frente al espejo, la joven dejó escapar un suspiro. Su espalda ya presentaba algunas de las erupciones características de la enfermedad, la herida en su entrepierna era dolorosa, pero siempre lograba escaparse con algún medicamento del hospital para calmar el dolor. ¿Por qué no se había tratado? Porque tenía que cobrar todo lo que había sufrido. Ya llevaba un par de días acostándose con ese asqueroso rubio de Heinz, con lo que aseguraba que la transmisión ocurriese. Pero no era nada relevante aún. Debía transmitirle ese frío interno a alguien más, alguien que realmente se viese perjudicado por lo que le ocurría.

Deslizó la toalla humedecida por sus piernas, subiendo lentamente y anticipándose al dolor, al ardor de la herida. Pero pensando en lo que haría lograba deshacerse del dolor, sus labios se deformaban en una sonrisa llena de venganza.

* * *

\- ¡ _Oberscharführer_ Biesel! – La fuerte voz alemana sacó a la castaña de su ensoñación diaria, volteándose para observar al nuevo paciente que ingresaba a la habitación.

Se trataba de un joven muy alto, ya que sus pies sobresalían de la camilla, de cabellos tan rubios como los de todos los pacientes en aquella habitación, pero de ojos de un celeste translúcido hermoso. Él debía ser la materialización perfecta de las ideas de Hitler. O aún mejor dicho, él debía ser la inspiración de todo aquello que decía en su libro sobre los arios. El joven que le acompañaba era otro alemán, de cabellos algo más oscuros y rasgos mucho menos finos, su uniforme cubierto en la sangre de su superior, ella lo notaba en las diferencias en los galones en sus hombros. El doctor abrió la camisa del paciente, dejando a la vista la herida donde se alojaba una bala, probablemente había desgarrado algún órgano al incrustarse en su vientre.

\- _Rottenführer_ Fischer, retírese por favor. – El doctor intentó apartarle, pero el joven insistió en quedarse junto a su superior. El rubio doctor decidió ignorarle y continuar con el procedimiento. – Enfermera, debemos extraer la bala.

Elizabeta se puso los guantes nuevos y llevó su bandeja hasta la camilla donde reposaba el tal Biesel. La castaña observó ese vientre perforado y sangrante. Cómo deseaba que simplemente muriese desangrado…

\- Doctor, necesitamos transfusión. – Declaró.

El médico la observó a través de sus anteojos y asintió.

\- Encárguese. Es tipo B, positivo.

Presurosa, corrió a coger la sangre indicada. Qué tentación de transfundirle sangre tipo A y ver cómo se moría cuando su sangre se coagulara. Pero la venganza ya llegaría, cuando por la noche se le ofreciera y él aceptase sin titubear. Esos hombres de guerra debían aprender a decir "no" al sexo; ya se quejarían en un año o un poco más por no tener cuidado con lo que hacían, cuando el cuerpo se les paralizara y se volvieran dementes por completo, y aunque ella no estaría allí para verlo, seguramente se enteraría de la muerte de aquellos que la habían tocado. Regresó con la pequeña bolsa, instalándola y preparando la mariposa para transfundirle la sangre a las venas. Una vez que la sangre comenzó a transfundir, centró su atención en lo que hacía el médico, preparándose ahora para anestesiarle y sacar la bala. Elizabeta le ofreció el pequeño frasco con la anestesia y esperó la siguiente orden.

* * *

Nuevamente la noche cubría el cielo sobre el hospital, la enfermera ya había acabado, sin embargo, su registro y ahora descansaba en una de las bancas en la recepción del hospital. Frente a ella, el soldado del uniforme ensangrentado limpiaba su revólver. La joven suspiró, llamando la atención del alemán, que la miró con sus ojos café claro, recorriéndola de arriba abajo como si hubiese dicho alguna insolencia, el ceño fruncido… Pero Elizabeta ya sabía lidiar con los nazis.

\- _Rottenführer_ , tenemos uniformes limpios en la bodega. – Soltó, mirándole y señalando el uniforme ensangrentado. – Si gusta puede acompañarme. – Con su alemán suave, cautivaba al cabo, su voz le seducía a seguirle por el pasillo hasta la pequeña bodega atiborrada de uniformes para los soldados que fuesen dados de alta en buenas condiciones.

El rubio se guardó el revólver en el cinto antes de acompañarla, ella iba siempre adelante, deteniéndose sólo cuando alcanzó la puerta indicada. Con una llave pequeña la abrió y entró al estrecho cuarto. El cabo le siguió y entró tras ella. La castaña se giró y cerró la puerta con llave desde dentro.

\- _Rottenführer_ , ¿no le gustaría olvidarse de sus problemas por unos minutos? – Dicho esto, la enfermera se levantó la falda hasta las rodillas; el cabo pudo observar las piernas pálidas, y sin decir nada, la acorraló contra la estantería en la que descansaban doblados los uniformes de las SS.

Le besó en los labios y le alzó una pierna por sobre la cadera, bajándose apresuradamente los pantalones. Elizabeta señaló la chaqueta ensangrentada, y el rubio se la quitó tan rápido como pudo, dejándola caer al suelo polvoriento junto con su camisa. La castaña sonrió al ver el tatuaje en la axila del joven, en el que se remarcaba una pequeña "A": el tipo de sangre del hombre. Casi todos los que se habían enlistado en las SS llevaban un tatuaje así, para poder transfundirles la sangre correcta en caso de que no portaran su placa de identificación. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso apresurado, los ojos verdes de Elizabeta cerrados tranquilamente, dejando que el otro tocase sus piernas y la alzase contra la pared para incrustarse en ella. La joven soltó un gemido suave al sentir el miembro del alemán llenar su interior, dejándose conducir por él en la acción monótona que según ella era el sexo.

\- Oh, _Rottenführer_ … - La joven castaña se dejó llevar por el ritmo que le imponía el cabo, deshaciéndose para él en suspiros, sus cabellos escapando uno a uno de su elaborado peinado, cayendo en un éxtasis del que sería difícil sacarla.

Y debía reconocer que este segundo amante nazi suyo era bastante más ardiente y hábil que el jovencito de Heinz. El rubio le presionó más contra la pared, introduciéndose de tal manera que golpeaba los puntos precisos, que le conducía al cielo con la dureza de su miembro, que le hacía olvidar lo que en realidad estaba haciendo…

* * *

\- ¿Volverás por mí, mi _Rottenführer_? – Las palabras quemaban la garganta de Elizabeta, su mano sobre el pecho del cabo, que la miraba intensamente.

\- Albert… - Murmuró él, sus ojos cafés posados en la mirada verde de la enfermera. – _Rottenführer_ Albert Fischer.

Y eso confirmaba que había caído en su trampa.

* * *

Tras asegurarse de que Albert ya había dejado el hospital, comenzó la ronda nocturna como acostumbraba. Pero esta noche no comenzó en la habitación de Heinz; se dirigió directamente a la del _Oberscharführer_ Biesel, una sonrisa cruel en sus labios. Era el primer oficial con el que lo intentaría y eso la ponía ciertamente bastante más ansiosa que de costumbre… Vacilando un poco, alzó la lamparilla que llevaba encendida y observó cómo las gotas de sangre seguían transfundiéndose tranquilamente. Elizabeta desvió la mirada para descubrir la translúcida posada en su rostro.

\- _Oberscharführer_ … - Temerosa, alzó la mano derecha imitando el saludo que solía ver que los soldados realizaban ante sus superiores. – _Sieg Heil_ …! –Pronunció en voz baja, esperando no despertar a alguien más.

Él contestó lentamente, alzando apenas su mano derecha, sus cabellos rubios algo desordenados por el tiempo que llevaba recostado sobre la almohada.

\- _Heil Hitler…_ \- Bajando su mano, observó el rostro de la enfermera, cerrando los ojos luego y volviendo a recostarse. - ¿Ha visto a Fischer?

Elizabeta se sonrojó levemente. Gracias a todo lo sagrado, el alemán no le miraba, sus ojos cerrados al aguardar la respuesta.

\- Le oí decir que se retiraba al campo de batalla. – Musitó.

Biesel ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y le miró con ojos penetrantes, translúcidos de poder y liderazgo. Era una mirada especial que Elizabeta sabía siempre recordaría.

\- _Scheiße_... – Murmuró el sargento, sus ojos aún posados en la enfermera, que parecía querer decir algo. – Habla.

Elizabeta parpadeó.

\- Me preguntaba si se siente bien. ¿Siente dolor, _Oberscharführer_? – Preguntó en su suave alemán, su voz bajita para no interrumpir el sueño de los otros rubios que descansaban en las camillas contiguas.

\- _Nein_. – Bufó el suboficial, tragando saliva al desviar su mirada de la mujer.

La joven ya sabía que sería difícil hacerlo caer, lo notaba en todo él. Heinz, Albert… Ellos estaban dispuestos a meterse con ella, pero era difícil con alguien que veía la guerra con otros ojos, alguien como Biesel, que ni por asomo mostraba alguna debilidad por la figura femenina, por alguien como ella… No, probablemente era alguien que aspiraba a casarse con una joven rubia de ojos celestes, con alguien que calzara con la imagen de la mujer perfecta para el régimen. Pero Elizabeta confiaba en la debilidad de la carne. Que si bien la mente puede estar cerrada a algo como eso, la carne… La carne espera por la oportunidad. Y ella estaría cerca cuando los deseos del suboficial brotaran y clamasen por tenerle a su lado, sobre él, bajo él, daba igual.

\- Si me necesita, estaré en la sala contigua. Sólo haga sonar la campanilla. – La enfermera recalcó, sus dedos señalando la campana dorada que reposaba en la mesa de noche.

El suboficial sonrió. Ella sabía que se estaba ganando su confianza.

* * *

La castaña volvía a pararse frente al espejo, contemplando su desnudez. Volteó y observó su espalda. Un par nuevo de erupciones aparecían, dibujando en su piel algo semejante a un mapa de islas caribeñas. Con un suspiro, cogió la jeringa e introdujo la aguja en su nalga, inclinándose. Sentía cómo el líquido ingresaba en su cuerpo, la penicilina bendita que disminuiría una vez más los síntomas, que haría desaparecer las lesiones sin eliminar del todo la enfermedad. El chancro en su entrepierna había desaparecido por completo… Pero eso sólo le causaba más miedo, más frío interno, ya que la primera etapa había acabado.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban rápidas en el hospital. Elizabeta ayudaba a fregar los pisos, a hacer las camas de los heridos, a cuidar de los pacientes, a cambiar vendajes… Y todo era monótono en aquel recinto. Sus fechorías pasaban, invisibles ante los ojos de todos excepto de los implicados; Elizabeta y sus amantes. Pero la gente del pueblo comenzaba a sospechar y cuando se dirigía a comprar el pan para la cena, podía escuchar cómo la llamaban en checo. Se rumoreaba que estaba saliendo con _Rottenführer_ Fischer. Que se acostaba con él, _y quizá con cuántos perros nazis más_. Hacía oídos sordos. Todos se callaban cuando caminaba calle abajo junto al cabo; las sonrisas, las miradas que se regalaban, alimentaban el comidillo del pueblo. A ella le daba igual, mientras no supiesen lo que hacía dentro del hospital. Que ya tenía tres amantes dentro y a Fischer fuera, usándolo como pantalla para que nadie se diese cuenta de sus acciones reales.

\- Eso es un chancro. – La voz del doctor Lehmann le puso los pelos de punta a Elizabeta. La hizo tragar en seco y casi atragantarse a la vez. - ¿Has mantenido relaciones con alguna mujer en el último tiempo?

Ella se detuvo, se quedó plantada casi al alcanzar la puerta de la que provenía la voz del rubio médico; podía imaginar sus bigotes, su mirada tras los anteojos gruesos, su barba recortada, su estatura imponente. Pero la voz que respondería no la imaginó hasta que el otro contestó.

\- Antes de recibir la bala estuve con una checa. – Elizabeta respiró hondo. Se trataba de Heinz. Y para nada sospechaba de ella, tal como imaginaba. ¿Quién iba a dudar de una enfermera que aparentaba ser más sana que un roble?

\- Te trataremos con penicilina, no te preocupes, Heinz. – La voz del médico sonaba suave tras el diagnóstico duro.

Pobre y jovencito Heinz…. Aunque… ¿Penicilina? La castaña parpadeó y se llevó las manos a los labios. _Se había llevado la caja completa_. _Las veinte dosis_. Retrocedió en falso, chocando con algo o alguien. Se volteó lentamente. Era Fischer. ¿Pero por qué estaba allí?

- _Rottenführer_ Fischer… Qué susto me ha dado… - La chica le miró con ojos nerviosos. Él lo notó.

\- ¿Cotilleando tras la puerta? Eso no se hace, enfermera. – Le reprochó, deteniéndose al ver que ella seguía seria y con cara de haber visto un fantasma. _O peor_. – Elizabeta… ¿Es algo grave?

Ella negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo en la otra dirección y golpeándose con algo más ahora. Sus ojos voltearon hacia el otro. _Oh_. El doctor Lehmann.

\- ¿Elizabeta? ¿ _Rottenführer_? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí…? – Su mirada celeste, dura, paseó entre ambos.- … Elizabeta, estás pálida. – Notó, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por la barbilla. – Ven, te examinaré.

\- _N-Nein_ …. No es nada, doctor. – Ella volvió a negar, ahora con fuerza, soltándose del agarre de la mano pesada del médico y retrocediendo nuevamente por el pasillo. – Sólo debo… descansar un poco.

Fischer la miraba asustado, el doctor parecía que iba a regañarle. Y Elizabeta prefirió perderse en las escaleras, la caja de penicilina girando en su mente peligrosamente. Si se enteraban… Si se enteraban… Su cabeza rodaría antes de siquiera acabar con la vida de un nazi.

* * *

\- Doctor. Tengo que hacerle una consulta. – Fischer habló, bajando la mirada algo apenado. La verdad era que el tema le era algo incómodo, sobre todo pensando en la relación que tenía con Elizabeta, de la que obviamente no podía revelar nada. – Tengo una herida extraña en…

El doctor le miró a través de sus anteojos gruesos, el color de sus ojos difuminándose en los cristales.

\- Creo que adivino. Y si es así, no eres el único.

* * *

\- _Oberscharführer_ Biesel…

\- Elizabeta, no admitiré quejas de tu parte. – El rubio mordió con suavidad el cuello de la mujer, sus manos intentaban arrancarle el vestido desde arriba, buscando los senos voluptuosos bajo la tela delgada de su vestido.

\- No me quejaré, _Oberscharführer…_ \- Suspiró ella, sus manos recorriendo el borde del pantalón ajeno.

El alemán la mantuvo contra la pared fría del cuarto de baño, las vendas en su vientre a Elizabeta le parecían perfectas en él; le excitaban más y más aún. Suspiró con fuerza cuando el suboficial cogió sus pechos en sus manos grandes y pesadas. Esto era diferente al tacto de Heinz, al de Fischer y al del nuevo: _Sturmmann_ Zimmer. Esa mirada traslúcida de Biesel, aquel que en algún momento creyó que no caería en sus encantos, ese poderío, ese liderazgo nato de sus ojos, le dominaba cada vez que entraba a la habitación. Y ese susurro de alemán fuerte en su oído, tan posesivo…

\- He visto cómo te mira Zimmer. – Y el alemán rozaba su entrepierna con el bulto endurecido en su pantalón.

Elizabeta le desabrochaba la prenda y Biesel se dejaba encantar por la belleza, por la sensualidad de esos ojos de intenso verde, que le conducían casi magnéticamente a introducirse en ella. Con un gruñido y un gemido ahogado se saludaron, olvidando a Hitler, a las SS, a las labores del hospital, a todas las heridas, a todo el dolor para entregarse el uno al otro entre las cuatro paredes del cuarto, el sudor de Biesel contrastando con los jugos que surgían del interior de la castaña. ¿Qué importaba la raza aria si podía cogerse de todas formas a esa enfermera tan seductora y deliciosa? ¿Qué importaba la venganza…? _No._ La venganza sí importaba. Y vaya que importaba. Elizabeta soltó una carcajada que había ahogado, sí… _Igen_. Vaya que se las había apañado ahora. ¿Qué dirían en Hungría cuando se enteraran de que ella, una húngara, se había hecho pasar por checa, se había contagiado de sífilis y la estaba esparciendo por cada oficial que veía en el hospital en que trabajaba para los nazis? Esa sí que estaría buena.

Dejó que el suboficial acabase dentro de ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Lo siento si le ha dolido la herida, _Oberscharführer_. – Respiró hondo, la sonrisita pegada a los labios.

Biesel omitió una respuesta y en cambio le besó los labios.

* * *

Con un gran estruendo las puertas se abrieron; un joven rubio de ojos celestes ingresó a la sala acarreado en la camilla por los checos que solían realizar aquella función. Para Elizabeta era uno más, hasta que Biesel levantó su mirada perdida y señaló al joven que entraba con una pierna completamente ensangrentada, que parecía que algo le había explotado encima, pues su pantalón estaba muy a mal traer, y él mismo estaba cubierto de polvo checo. El pobre nuevo paciente gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en ella; pidiendo ayuda a punto de desfallecer.

- _¿Sturmbannführer_ Beilschmidt…? – Musitó Biesel.

Elizabeta sonrió, conociendo ya por Fischer cada rango existente; y ahora, como por milagro, le caía en la sala ni más ni menos que un oficial superior. Entusiasmada internamente, observó al doctor Lehmann correr en dirección a la camilla en que instalaban al nuevo paciente y decidió que era hora de ponerse los guantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **En este capítulo:**

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de rape y pron al por mayor, ah… Algunas cosas relacionadas con enfermedades que pueden parecer chocantes o asquerosas. No lean si no soportan leer sobre enfermedades venéreas. Y… No lo diré (?)

 **Parejas involucradas:** Gente/Hungría (?) En serio.

 **Palabras:** 3,812

 **Resumen:** Al entrar a la habitación en la que Ludwig descansaba, se encontró nuevamente con esa estatura, con los cabellos ahora descubiertos de la gorra; revelando ese color platinado y blanco, su cuerpo oculto, atlético, bajo ese uniforme perfectamente amoldado a las formas del cuerpo del joven.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Segunda Guerra Mundial, la historia de la Heroína de Trebon. De mi consideración, recomiendo no leer su historia si no quieren spoilearse todo.

 **Nota de autor:** Buenas tardes. No comento nada porque este capítulo se comenta solo. Creo que dos capítulos más y todo se acabará.

* * *

 **¿Por qué tenías que llegar tú?**

* * *

 _La sensación era horrible. Su carne apestaba a quemada, sus ropas pegándosele a la piel a cada movimiento que hacía para alejarse de los rebeldes checos. Por un momento alzó la mano, reteniendo en su interior todo el dolor, toda la desesperación. Y para su suerte, uno de los soldados notó su presencia y sin importarle el fuego que rodeaba al oficial, se acercó a él, le levantó a duras penas y le arrastró hacia el pequeño bosque en que se guarecían._

 _-_ Sturmbannführer _Beilschmidt… Su pierna… - Y el joven se llevaba las manos manchadas de pólvora a los labios._

 _El otro oficial a cargo de la misión se acercó firme, y al ver su pierna la orden fue inmediata._

 _\- Llévenle al hospital más cercano. Los demás debemos continuar._

 _Y cuando entre dos soldados le levantaron, Ludwig pudo sentir exactamente dónde se había quemado su pierna, dónde brotaba sangre, sin poder evitar el grito que escapó de sus labios._

* * *

Las horas pasaban lentas cuando se trataba de cuidar al _Sturmbannführer_. Elizabeta solía coger la banquita de madera y sentarse para atenderle de la mejor manera posible. Dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche contigua a la camilla y comenzaba a trabajar en la pierna del oficial. La levantaba, cortaba las vendas y las retiraba. Dejaba que la piel respirase mientras preparaba la inyección de anestesia; el rubio se mantenía en un mutis perpetuo, sus ojos celestes posados en el cielo blanco de la habitación. La húngara llenaba el vaso de agua y se lo ofrecía con palabras dulces que hacían que el _Oberscharführer_ Biesel dejara escapar un gruñido desde la camilla de enfrente. Pero ella no le prestaba atención, de todos modos ya faltaba poco para que Biesel fuese dado de alta y se fuera del hospital, sin saber aún que con toda certeza estaba contagiado. Lo importante para ella ahora era Beilschmidt; poco o nada le importaban Heinz y Fischer, ambos manifestando sus síntomas a buen tranco. Elizabeta podía calcular con los dedos la cantidad de meses que probablemente tendrían para seguir viviendo. Y si todo seguía así, con los problemas en el camino hacia Praga, la penicilina no llegaría a tiempo para curarles; cuando pensaba en ella la sangre le hervía. Su venganza se materializaba perfectamente, sin sospechas del doctor Lehmann, sin poder enviar los registros a la capital… Y Eliza presentía que pronto Zimmel también preguntaría por una misteriosa herida en su miembro. Vaya que se alegraría.

\- Espero que con esto se sienta mejor, _Sturmbannführer_. – Sonrió la castaña, inyectando la anestesia en el muslo del oficial, dejando que el líquido le penetrase despacio mientras presionaba con firmeza.

El rubio meció la cabeza, volviendo a la vida de pronto para observar a la enfermera, a Biesel frente a él, y luego volviendo su mirada al cielo raso.

\- No quiero molestarle, _Sturmbannführer_. – La joven creía que probablemente hubiese quedado sordo tras el estruendo de la bomba que había estallado junto a su pie, por lo mismo fue toda una sorpresa cuando el oficial le miró y contestó.

\- No molestas, enfermera. – Su voz era fría como el hielo glacial, la misma dureza de su mirada, su idioma salía raspado desde su garganta. Y Elizabeta decidió que le gustaba cómo Beilschmidt hablaba.

\- Es bueno saber que la explosión no le rompió los tímpanos, _Sturmbannführer_. – La húngara meció los pies en la banquita antes de desviar su mirada a la bandeja para coger una tijera pequeña y unas pinzas. – Con su permiso, voy a retirar la piel quemada.

El oficial asintió, intentando sentarse para observarla realizar el procedimiento. Ella le miró con ojos suaves, en una expresión que nunca ninguno de sus amantes le había visto hacer. Lentamente, cogió un poco de piel que se ofrecía, suelta, y cortó con la tijera cerca de donde aún permanecía firme contra el resto de su tez. Biesel les miraba con ojos llenos de maldiciones. Se lo haría pagar más tarde a la castaña. Y con creces.

* * *

Cuando Elizabeta volteó cargando la última caja de anestesia que quedaba en la bodega de medicamentos, dos altas siluetas le cortaban el paso. _Biesel_ … Acompañado de su nuevo camarada, _Sturmmann_ Schuller, otro ario para agregar a la lista, que había llegado justo después de Beilschmidt, pero que estaba bastante mejor, con una herida de bala en un hombro; nada que lo pudiese mantener demasiado tiempo dentro del hospital de todos modos, pero estaría lo suficiente, y mejor aún, el mismo Biesel le traía a lo que parecía ser su primera cita con ella.

\- ¿ _Oberscharführer_? ¿ _Sturmmann_?

\- Mi enfermera favorita.

Elizabeta observó altanera a Biesel, quien le había soltado ese comentario tan poco medido frente al otro, castigándole con la mirada. Sin embargo, él la ignoró y le quitó la caja de anestesias, dejándola en la mesa junto con cajas de otros medicamentos.

\- Creí que le había dicho cuánto me enfadaba su actitud con los demás, Elizabeta. – El alto alemán de ojos celestes traslúcidos le miró con reprobación, su mirada dura de líder aún más endurecida contra los ojos verdes de Elizabeta.

Ella decidió ignorarlo; una muy mala jugada.

\- Yo no le pertenezco, _Oberscharfü-…_

Una mano cubrió sus labios, azotándola con fuerza contra la pared. Biesel fruncía el ceño de un modo escalofriante, Elizabeta temió por su vida al ver que todo el ser de aquel hombre irradiaba un aura de ira implacable. Aterrada, las rodillas le temblaron, sus ojos voltearon como buscando ayuda en los azules de Schuller, que por toda respuesta, le sonrió. Y era la sonrisa más cruel y aterradora que la húngara había visto en su vida entera.

\- Schuller… ¿Qué deseas de esta mujer? – Biesel la mantuvo contra la pared, una mano sujetándola por la cintura y la otra cubriéndole los labios. Ella se debatió entre morderle la mano y escapar o esperar a ver lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

\- … Su jugosa entrada.

Elizabeta tragó en seco, medio sofocada por la mano de Biesel; al menos sabía que contagiaría a Schuller de seguro. Biesel la miró en ese estado lamentable… Y pasó la mano de la cintura de la húngara al interior de su delantal, arrancándole las llaves.

\- Cierra con llave, Schuller. Nos divertiremos bastante con Elizabeta esta tarde.

* * *

La lluvia dejaba una melodía en su triste caída para la húngara. Sobre la mesa, se apoyaba en el torso desnudo de Schuller, apretando una de sus manos contra el vendaje de su hombro, como si intentase provocarle dolor; Biesel conducía su movimientos, la cogía por los senos y los apretaba entre sus dedos, la suave piel de la castaña mancillada por las uñas del suboficial. Y Schuller disfrutaba intensamente del ritmo de la joven. Ella pronto odió la idea que antes le habían impuesto, balanceando su cuerpo entre ambos alemanes, ambas entradas llenas de carne que detestaba. Esa sensación completamente nueva le llenaba de inseguridad, de asco, de odio; deseaba nunca haber comenzado con su venganza, deseaba poder acabar con todo lo que había comenzado por sólo estar tranquila, sin tener que soportar todo lo que a los nazis se les ocurría hacer con su cuerpo. Detestó la suciedad, la perversión de Biesel a sus espaldas; la crueldad y la lujuria de Schuller frente a ella. Pero luego le recorrían esos espasmos indeseables de placer y se calmaba, disfrutaba lo que su cuerpo podía hacer, lo que podía generar en los hombres, disfrutaba, nuevamente, de la venganza que imprimía con fuerza sobre Schuller. Sin embargo, su mirada estuvo siempre posada en la ventana lejana, donde veía la lluvia caer. Algo especial en la dureza del que la cogía por delante llamó su atención y le hizo alzar la voz por sobre los suspiros de los nazis.

\- _Nein… Sturmmann…_ \- Y con un quejido suave, Schuller se dejaba vencer por el placer y acababa dentro de ella, como todos los demás. Ya Biesel lo haría pronto por el otro lado.

* * *

\- Lo más difícil fue cuando tuvimos que sacar la tela que se había pegado a su piel.

Ludwig miraba hacia la ventana entreabierta, sus labios apretados ante el relato crudo de Elizabeta. Alzando una mano, la hizo frenar de golpe. Ella sólo bajó la mirada de regreso a su pierna, donde con sus pinzas atrapó el último retazo perdido de piel y la cortó con sus tijeras, preparándose luego a vendarle nuevamente.

\- Elizabeta. – El murmullo de Ludwig vino como una suave armonía; lejana…

\- ¿Sí…? – Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Beilschmidt, en sus ojos celestes, en el color rubio de sus cabellos bien peinados hacia atrás, en su piel pálida. Esperaba ansiosa las palabras que habrían de venir y agradecía que Biesel no estuviese en aquel momento en aquella habitación para oírle decirlas.

\- Tengo un hermano.

¿Qué…? ¿No iba a decirle que la deseaba, que quería pasar la noche con ella, que la carne le comía por dentro por sólo probar un poco de su entrada, de sus jugos? Respiró hondo, comenzando a vendarle la pierna. ¿Para qué diablos querría ella saber que tenía un hermano?

\- Es uno de los _Brigadeführer_ de mi división.

Eso hizo que la húngara le prestara bastante más atención. ¿Así que Ludwig tenía un hermano de una estrella, literalmente? Eso no era algo que ella viera todos los días, para qué decir que no era nada común que los soldados anduviesen contándoles de sus vidas a las enfermeras; aunque sí era algo muy efectivo para la salud mental de los hombres de la guerra.

\- Suena como alguien bastante admirable. – Elizabeta sonrió, la máscara no le flaqueaba al intentar hacer que el alemán se sintiese bien. Pero Ludwig suspiró.

\- Era todo un desastre cuando nos enlistamos. Creí que quedaría en un cargo mucho más bajo, pero al parecer su actitud se ganó a los superiores en su momento y ahora…

\- Con su permiso, _Sturmbannführer_ , creo que no debe subestimarse. No tengo duda alguna de que usted hace perfectamente su trabajo; el ascenso llegará en el momento indicado. – La húngara ya veía que el alemán se iba a poner a hablar pestes de su hermano, pero para su sorpresa, eso no ocurrió.

\- Sólo deseo estar en un rango más cercano al suyo, trabajar con él en su brigada para poder protegerle. – Se justificó el alemán.

La joven suspiró. Comprendía a qué se refería el rubio.

* * *

Elizabeta pasó apenas mirando la puerta abierta de la oficina. Dentro, el doctor Lehmann recibía a un alto oficial de cabellos platinados bajo la gorra negra. Las hombreras doradas revelaban su posición dentro de las SS. Era de los de temer. La húngara se detuvo por unos momentos a observarle; tenía ese porte militar característico, pero algo en él lo hacía aún más acentuado, casi elegante. El oficial se quitó los guantes de cuero negro para saludar al médico estrechándole la mano, pero la mirada celeste posada en la figura extraña de la castaña en el pasillo le detuvo. Y Elizabeta pudo verla en todo su esplendor. La sonrisa impecable, los dientes brillantes en un blanco perfecto, la piel pálida. Y sus ojos. De ese rojo carmesí tan similar a la sangre. Fue esa mirada poderosa coronada por el rojo la que hizo que el corazón de la húngara diese un vuelco y que el frío interno que sentía permanentemente fuese reemplazado por llamas ardientes. Elizabeta retrocedió, superada por ese poder, en el momento preciso en que la estatura del doctor Lehmann se detuvo entre ella y ese extraño oficial.

\- Elizabeta, retírate.

Ella tragó saliva, pensando en que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. ¿Qué clase de tretas le estaba jugando Dios al ponerle frente a aquel oficial tan… extremada y peligrosamente perfecto…? Llevándose los cabellos sueltos del peinado hacia atrás, respiró y asentió, retirándose apresuradamente por el pasillo… Aquel hombre…

Y lo que menos esperaba, ocurrió. Al entrar a la habitación en la que Ludwig descansaba, se encontró nuevamente con esa estatura, con los cabellos ahora descubiertos de la gorra; revelando ese color platinado y blanco, su cuerpo oculto, atlético, bajo ese uniforme perfectamente amoldado a las formas del cuerpo del joven. No podía tener más de 25 años, sus rasgos le delataban cuando la observó desplazarse por la habitación, dirigiéndose a la camilla en la que Biesel reposaba, pronto a recibir el alta; ya ni siquiera usaba las vendas, sino sólo un parche en el lugar más afectado por la bala. Sentía la mirada carmesí penetrándole el cráneo, como si se fijase en cada uno de sus cabellos peinados en aquel moño; bajando luego por su cuello para desnudarle de su vestido y deslizarse por su espalda, recorriendo cada curva, deteniéndose unos segundos en su trasero para continuar el viaje exploratorio por sus piernas, descubriendo la piel pálida bajo la falda, y luego… ¿En serio? Sus ojos se posaron en el punto entre su falda y sus bajos tacones. _Ja_ … Le estaba mirando los tobillos de una forma que hacía que la joven se sonrojara. Biesel contemplaba la escena, pensando en cómo se vengaría esta vez, pero el albino interrumpió sus pensamientos con una carcajada estridente.

\- ¿Y bien, Lud? ¿Cómo te están tratando? – El joven lanzó la pregunta en una voz bastante alta, como queriendo llamar la atención de la enfermera que se concentraba en dosificar la morfina correctamente.

\- Bastante bien, _bruder._

Elizabeta no necesitó ninguna otra palabra. Era él, el hermano de Ludwig, el joven _Brigadeführer_ de una estrella en las hombreras doradas. Con su cruz de hierro en el cuello, con los guantes de cuero negros, con esa estatura y ese porte elegante. Con ese alemán brusco, más fuerte que ninguna variante que la castaña hubiese escuchado, con esa voz grave y de alguna forma, molesta.

 _Nem_. Su corazón no podía estar latiendo de esa forma, desbocado, en su pecho. Debía calmarse, proseguir fría…

\- Enfermera. – Su voz le llamó justo cuando acababa de administrar la morfina. No tenía cómo excusarse. Estremeciéndose y medio sonrojada como estaba, se volteó hacia el otro, alcanzando a ver el ceño fruncido de Biesel. – Venga un momento.

Se sentía débil bajo el influjo demoníaco de esos ojos nazis…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, _Brigadeführer_? – El joven deslizó su mirada por su cuerpo, a Elizabeta le pareció una insolencia, sobre todo por la presencia de Ludwig en la escena, sus ojos parecían verle incluso por debajo de sus ropas.

\- Quiero agradecerle por los cuidados que ha prodigado a mi hermano… -Carraspeó. - No, a todos los oficiales que ha debido atender. –Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de Ludwig, volviendo a ponerse la gorra negra. - Yo debo retirarme por hoy, pero regresaré pronto y la recompensaré por su buen trabajo.

Elizabeta se quedó con las palabras entre los labios, enmudecida cuando el oficial se apartó de la camilla y desapareció por la puerta de la sala. Su voz aún permanecía, dura, grave, en sus oídos. Y sentía como si su mirada aún estuviese posada en ella. ¿Qué clase de traba era esa que le ponía enfrente el destino?

\- Elizabeta. – La voz de Ludwig vino como un susurro, haciéndola despertar.

\- ¿Sí…?

\- Ese era mi hermano Gilbert.

 _Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt, el Brigadeführer de ojos rojos y cabello blanco_. Y el nombre del oficial se marcó por siempre en un pequeño espacio del corazón de la húngara, aplacando toda la ira, todos los deseos de venganza, reemplazándolos con los deseos de verlo, de tocarlo, de… No. Debía mantenerse firme, no podía permitirse enamorarse… ¡Pero si ni siquiera le conocía! ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse?

* * *

 _\- ¿Está de paso, oficial?_

 _\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

 _\- A veces los hombres de guerra necesitan un poco de placer._

 _\- No lo aceptaré viniendo de una checa._

 _\- ¿Está seguro?_

 _\- Que Hitler me perdone por tal aberración._

 _\- Lo que no se sabe, no existe,_ Fallschirmjäger Heidrich _._

 _Ella sonrió en aquel oscuro callejón antes de entregarse a los brazos de ese oficial, tentándole con su intimidad a penetrar en ella y, entre líneas, a contagiarse de la enfermedad que propagaba a través del sexo._

* * *

Las noches se tornaban frías en Trebon, a veces llegaban oficiales al hospital abandonado por la mano de Praga por los constantes conflictos que los rebeldes generaban, incomunicándolos o incluso cortándoles el paso a los pocos suministros que enviaban. Los afectados por la sífilis cada día amanecían peor, y Elizabeta sonreía en la oscuridad de su cuarto al ver que otro más manifestaba los síntomas de la enfermedad. Sonreía cruelmente cuando se inyectaba la penicilina, sabiendo que privaba a los nazis infectados por ella, haciendo desaparecer las pocas dosis que llegaban al hospital en la noche checa, el doctor Lehmann ni se enteraba de que llegaban cuando Elizabeta ya las tenía ocultas en su cuarto.

Eso hasta que la demencia comenzó a apoderarse de Heinz.

Entonces fue que el revuelo comenzó y los demás enfermos comenzaron a preguntarle al doctor si lo mismo les pasaría a ellos. Y debieron trasladar al soldado a otro cuarto, solo, amarrado a la camilla, echando pestes sobre el mundo y lanzando todas sus maldiciones sobre Elizabeta. Era lo único que decía, y para más remate, era cierto. Pero ella ni se inmutaba cuando el doctor le inquiría sobre la obsesión del paciente para con ella. Sólo contestaba con lo obvio. "La demencia de la sífilis lo tiene así". Y todos se lo tragaban.

Ludwig descansaba en su camilla esa noche en particular. Elizabeta confirmó para sus adentros que estaba dormido antes de treparse en la camilla de Biesel, que la recibió sin chistar, las manchas de la enfermedad ya propagándose por su cuerpo.

\- Debes estar loca para venir aquí cuando el _Sturmbannführer_ duerme en frente.

El susurro traspasó la oscuridad hasta los oídos atentos del otro. No, no dormía cuando ella se levantó la falda, cuando su ropa interior quedó abandonada en la camilla para ella entregarse al placer junto a Biesel. Sus suspiros rompieron el silencio de la noche de Trebon, audibles para Beilschmidt, suaves, vacíos… Y su concepto de la enfermera dio un vuelco. Entre sus sábanas la consideró prostituta, sucia, malvada… Demente.

\- Eres una perra, Elizabeta.

Y la carcajada ahogada de la castaña. Pero de pronto todo calzó en la mente del _Sturmbannführer_. Era ella la causa de todo lo que había ocurrido, de las enfermedades. La había visto cuando se levantó por primera vez, su mano en el hombro de Schuller, sus labios perdidos en susurros. Y luego una tarde, con Fischer… Nunca fue cariñosa con ninguno de ellos, pero siempre notó algo oculto, las miradas que traicionaban a sus compañeros nazis, los intentos de tomarle el brazo a aquella joven. _Ella_ los había cautivado con sus ojos verdes. _Ella_ los hipnotizaba y los hacía desearla cual súcubo. _Ella_ los había contagiado a todos ellos y ahora se reía en sus caras cuando uno más caía en la enfermedad, cuando empeoraban; cuando _muriesen_.

Por un momento breve quiso dispararle y matarla, acabar con esa peste de una vez por todas, con esa mujer demoníaca que parecía tener a todos bajo su influjo con esa mascarita de chica buena, de enfermera perfecta… Incluso la forma en la que lo había cuidado a él, manteniéndose revisando su quemadura cada vez que le era posible, le parecía ahora toda una mentira; incluso él le había creído que tenía buenas intenciones, que simpatizaba con el Führer. ¿Y para qué? Si al final sólo mentía para acostarse con los nazis y transmitir sus malditas bacterias, llevándolos a la gloria a través del sexo, pero a una muerte irremediable en ese hospital cuasi abandonado.

Lo decidió. Apenas la viera se lo diría todo, que sabía lo que hacía, que sabía la clase de escoria que era y que se arrepentiría por lo había hecho porque se pondría en contacto con la Gestapo inmediatamente para que comenzaran a investigarla.

* * *

\- Lo sé todo, Elizabeta.

Biesel les miraba desde la otra camilla, escuchando la conversación, ¿el _Sturmbannführer_ sabía que se había acostado con ella?

\- ¿De qué habla, _Sturmba-…_?

Él cortó sus palabras. Afuera, el sol ya caía. Y la castaña vendaba la pierna del alemán.

\- Sé de tus pequeñas aventuras con los oficiales; sé que eres tú quien los ha contagiado a todos.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. _Mierda_. Él, de todos los que podrían haberse enterado, tenía que ser quien la descubriese. Biesel, al otro lado del pasillo, se estremeció. ¿Acaso él también estaba…? ¿Y Schuller? ¿Y todos los demás? ¡Todo era culpa de esa maldita perra checa! Ella tragó saliva, manteniendo la calma.

\- No sé de qué habla…

\- ¡Sabes de qué hablo, Elizabeta! No caeré en tus juegos.

Ella parpadeó… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora…? Ambos lo sabían, ambos la acusarían. Deslizó la tijera por la pierna vendada de Ludwig, amenazante la mirada de sus ojos.

\- Sepa que no le convendrá hablar, Beilschmidt. – Su voz se tornó grave; es cierto, su garganta temblaba, la voz se le había transformado en un gruñido digno de un animal.

Ludwig la miró con dureza, mas ella sabiendo que Biesel lograría ponerse de pie antes que Beilschmidt, se dirigió a él con la tijera en las manos. Él ya estaba en pie para cuando ella se le acercó. El otro alemán abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, buscando algo que ya no estaba allí…

\- Elizabeta… ¡Eres una mierda! – Biesel alzó la voz al verla acercarse, sus manos buscando desesperadamente el cajón de su mesita. Pero ella no le dio tiempo antes de atravesarle el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, el filo de la tijera cortando límpiamente la carne, los vasos sanguíneos, hasta incrustarse con precisión casi clínica en su corazón.

La húngara miró sus manos llenas de sangre, Biesel retrodeció un paso antes de caer en la camilla, sus duros ojos traslúcidos fijos en la mujer que le había quitado la vida. Y ella abrió el cajón que Biesel había fallado en abrir, sacando la pistola del interior.

\- Lo siento tanto, querido Ludwig. Al menos tengo suerte de que el doctor Lehmann salió esta tarde y podré limpiar este charco de sangre con todo el tiempo del mundo. Claro, y poner en los registros que Biesel se fue por voluntad propia y que Beilschmidt… - Se acercó para apuntarle sobre el oído, el cañón de la pistola descansando sobre su cabeza. – Que Beilschmidt cometió suicidio. Una pena para los nazis, ¿verdad?

\- Elizabeta, no puedes…

\- Sí puedo. Tal y como los nazis acabaron con mi vida, yo acabaré con la de ellos. Es terrible que seas tú quien me haya descifrado. Había comenzado a cogerte bastante cariño. – Hizo que la bala se posicionara perfectamente para su disparo. – Qué triste estará Gilbert.

Y disparó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **En este capítulo:**

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de rape y pron al por mayor, ah… Algunas cosas relacionadas con enfermedades que pueden parecer chocantes o asquerosas. No lean si no soportan leer sobre enfermedades venéreas. Y… No lo diré (?)

 **Parejas involucradas:** Gente/Hungría. Prusia/Hungría leve.

 **Palabras:** 4,061

 **Resumen:** El albino se volteó, casi sintiendo la mirada verde en su nuca y dirigió una suave sonrisa a la otra joven, que sólo tragó saliva, sus mejillas acalorándose de inmediato, y empujó su carrito por el pasillo, desapareciendo del lugar y dejando a Gilbert con la sonrisa bien dibujada.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Segunda Guerra Mundial, la historia de la Heroína de Trebon. De mi consideración, recomiendo no leer su historia si no quieren spoilearse todo.

 **Nota de autor:** Buenas tardes, casi noches para mí. Paso a dejar este capítulo y ahora si que creo que da para dos capítulos más y quizá… quizáaaa… un epílogo. No voy a spoilear y espero que dejen sus comentarios en forma de reviews por ahí ;A; … Gracias a quien/quienes dieron follow, que ya ni recuerdo ;u;

* * *

 **¿Por qué tenías que llegar tú?**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el doctor Lehmann llamó a Elizabeta a su oficina. Los hechos que ella había presentado en los registros eran alarmantes. ¿Que Ludwig Beilschmidt se había suicidado? ¿Qué Biesel se había marchado así nada más? Y lo peor de todo era la expresión que la enfermera tenía en el rostro al presentarse frente a él. Tranquila, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ella declaró a su favor que Beilschmidt le dijo antes de morir que Biesel se había levantado y se había retirado sin decirle nada más que un breve adiós. Quién sabría si había vuelto al campo de batalla o había desertado. De alguna forma, sonaba posible viniendo del terco de Biesel, pero… ¿Y lo de Beilschmidt? Un joven alemán tan saludable, con una carrera en ascenso, disparándose en la cabeza sin dejar ni siquiera una nota. Ni a su hermano, que era tan importante para él. Algo raro había en la muerte de aquel oficial.

\- Doctor, si me disculpa… Me gustaría retirarme por hoy. Esto ha sido muy duro. – Una sonrisa falsa, la reflexión del médico nazi. – Ya sabe, la imagen del _Sturmbannführer_ … Aún la tengo marcada en la mente. Cuando lo encontré, en la camilla… Así…

\- Me dijo antes que escuchó el disparo desde los baños, ¿verdad? – El doctor repasaba su testimonio, buscando la falla que le revelara que ella lo había creado todo.

\- No, doctor, lo escuché desde la bodega. – Afirmó ella, sus ojos verdes posados en el rostro del médico.

Él sólo asintió.

\- Bien, Elizabeta, puedes marcharte por hoy. Descansa y regresa mañana.

La castaña se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. Y para Lehmann lo más difícil llegó en ese momento. ¿Cómo le diría a Gilbert de la muerte de Ludwig? Probablemente debería hacer los preparativos para trasladar el cuerpo del joven a Berlín después de todo.

* * *

 _Sus uñas se llenaron de barro, la operación era dolorosa, se sentía débil y sin tiempo para una tarea tan ardua. El momento le había alcanzado de improviso, ella no pretendía matarlos. Pero la adrenalina, la desesperación que la situación le había causado, le habían empujado de golpe a actuar de esa forma. Y mientras cavaba se preguntaba cómo justificarse, cómo mentir frente al médico a primera hora del día siguiente, cuando tuviese que devolverse al hospital. Y las cajas en el carrito a su lado sólo le hacían estremecerse casi violentamente, le daban arcadas de sólo imaginar lo que había al interior, los restos frescos de la carne, los cortes imprecisos, los huesos desgarrados. De Biesel, claro. A Beilschmidt apenas lo había tocado para poner la pistola en su mano, para simular la posición perfecta._

 _Le desesperaba tener que cavar tanto, sus manos adormecidas seguían en la tarea dura que suponía excavar lo suficiente. Sus ropas manchadas de sangre y barro, sus manos sucias de algo que Elizabeta ya no quería saber qué era, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos directamente en la tierra fría. Y el clima frío que sólo le hacía más pesado todo, estremeciéndola hasta los huesos, podía sentir que pronto nevaría. Y la primera caja fue depositada en el agujero, cubierta luego con una gran capa de tierra._

 _Era entrada la madrugada cuando al fin acabó de cavar y ocultar las cajas medio ensangrentadas. El bosque, la luna eran sus únicos testigos; parecían gritarle que era una asesina, pero ella negaba toda acusación, era en defensa propia, su vida se hallaba en peligro si no hacía nada para frenar a Ludwig. Él la acusaría, estaba segura. Pero aún tenía dudas con respecto a eso. ¿Qué ocurriría si él le había enviado una carta a la Gestapo quizá, antes de que ella lo asesinara?_

* * *

Kollman paseó la mirada por la oficina del doctor, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. El otro le invitó a sentarse frente al escritorio, cosa que él hizo rápidamente, lo haría aún si no le invitaban a sentarse. Sus rasgos eran duros, su rostro huesudo y los ojos azules hundidos. Lehmann suspiró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que trae a la Gestapo a Trebon? – Preguntó el médico, mirando al otro a través del vidrio grueso de sus anteojos.

El otro alemán dejaba que sus ojos cristalinos se entretuvieran en los libros de medicina que descansaban en los estantes, sacando una mano enguantada de su abrigo y dejando un sobre encima del escritorio de noble madera. El doctor cogió el sobre amarillento y lo giró entre sus dedos. Era de Ludwig Beilschmidt. Tragó en seco.

\- Una carta del _Sturmbannführer_ Beilschmidt bastante alarmante. Me gustaría que pudiese leerla y decirme cuál es su opinión… También me gustaría poder visitarle y ver cómo va su recuperación. – El agente respiró hondo, hundiéndose en su silla.

El médico abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el contenido. Las palabras en alemán aparecían en una cursiva apresurada, algunas palabras aparecían remarcadas en la escritura rápida y de trazo fino y elegante del fallecido oficial de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. La carta de 2 páginas estaba codificada, era natural de los oficiales enviar su correspondencia de ese modo, pero el médico bien podía descifrar un código tan simple como juntar las letras en mayúscula. "M-u-j-e-r-c-o-n-t-a-g-i-a-o-f-i-c-i-a-l-e-s-H-o-s-p-i-t-a-l-T-r-e-b-o-n". El agente al otro lado del escritorio apoyó los codos en la madera, mirando directamente a Lehmann.

\- ¿De qué los contagia? ¿Hay algún problema en el Hospital que no ha sido notificado a Praga? – Entrecerró los ojos; el médico sentía que estaba siendo sindicado como sospechoso, quizá cómplice, pero él nunca traicionaría a su patria, a su raza. Era incapaz de desobedecer las órdenes de los nazis y servir para ellos con su vida.

\- Hay un problema en específico. Los oficiales y suboficiales de mayores rangos se han infectado de sífilis; sabía que había algo raro en el patrón… - El médico no era imbécil, era obvio que había un factor común entre los que se habían contagiado, y si bien no decían directamente que habían estado con alguna mujer, era evidente que lo habían hecho. – La penicilina nunca ha llegado desde Praga y ya temo que morirán por la enfermedad.

Pero había algo aún peor que contar al respecto.

\- Agente… - Comenzó el doctor, sus ojos humedecidos tras el cristal grueso de sus anteojos.

El agente le miró despiadado. ¿Acaso había algo peor que los contagios?

\- El _Sturmbannführer_ Beilschmidt… cometió suicidio.

* * *

Elizabeta recorría el camino a casa, las botas se hundían en la nieve; su aliento escapaba en forma de vapor, su cuello rodeado por una bufanda mal tejida, sus manos enrojecidas por el frío inclemente del invierno checo. A su lado podía ver los fantasmas que le atormentaban. Podía sentir pisadas que la seguían y sabía que era Biesel, sabía que era Beilschmidt, sabía que era… _Brigadeführer_. Y en las fronteras de la locura podía ver su rostro apenado, la ira que llevaba dentro… _Contra ella. Tú lo mataste, a mi hermanito…_ No, él se mató. No tenía por qué saber; y lo supo. Fue un error, no debió decirle, no debió oírla con Biesel, ni sospechar de sus actividades con los demás suboficiales. No debió ver y vio. Y por eso, sólo por eso; ella debía sobrevivir, matar a todos los nazis que pudiera antes de que la Gestapo la atrapara. Y el _Brigadeführer_ que aparecía cual fantasma y le robaba todo atisbo de cordura… Y sentía que la mano de Biesel se alzaba desde la tierra y traspasaba la densa capa de nieve antes de atraparla por el tobillo. _Te llevaré conmigo al infierno, Elizabeta_. No, no… Aún no era el tiempo, ¡no podía serlo! Y como un refresco para su mente, una revelación cuasi milagrosa; la imagen de los frascos de penicilina. ¿Ya era hora de aparentar y de curar su enfermedad por completo? Sólo la aparición de ese agente de Gestapo al día siguiente le haría decidir.

* * *

\- Es lamentable. ¿Ya se envió una carta al _Brigadeführer_ Beilschmidt?

\- Sí, hay un telegrama de respuesta; llegará a primera hora mañana, seguramente al amanecer. – La voz de Kollman al otro lado de la puerta. El médico simplemente descansó sus codos en el escritorio, oyendo a los agentes hablar en el pasillo.

\- Realmente es una pena. ¿Cree usted que se suicidó?

\- Imposible. Fue la mujer de la sífilis quien lo mató, eso está claro. Volveremos a Praga y traeremos al resto del equipo. Al menos Beilschmidt nos dejó una pista de quién lo asesinó.

* * *

Amanecía en Trebon y Elizabeta dejaba que sus botas se hundieran al caminar hacia el hospital, oculta bajo un abrigo grueso. Sus labios temblaban, su aliento cálido se perdía entre los árboles… Y de un costado lo vio. El humo de su cigarrillo, el rostro oculto bajo la gorra. Se detuvo. ¿Era una ilusión? ¿Un fantasma que venía a reclamarle por su hermano muerto? No. Era Gilbert Beilschmidt apoyado contra un abedul con un cigarrillo entre los labios. ¿Habría notado su presencia?

\- _… Brigadeführer_.

Él la miró, estaban a unos cinco metros de distancia, la voz de la castaña había llegado clara aunque temerosa a sus oídos. Dejó caer el cigarrillo a la nieve, el que se apagó solitariamente antes de que él avanzara hacia la chica.

\- ¿Enfermera…? – Sus ojos rojos penetraron en la mirada verde de la húngara. _No, no me mires así._

\- Lamento mucho su pérdida… - Ella tragó saliva, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, hacia la nieve en que sus pies se enterraban. _No, no me mires con lástima_.

\- Él era… - Carraspeó, ¿cómo podía describirlo, habiendo tantos adjetivos buenos que eran insuficientes? – Era todo para mí. – _No sigas avanzando hacia mí_.

La joven enfermera retrocedió el paso que Gilbert dio. Temblaba de culpa y de frío. Él, de tristeza.

\- Lo… Lo lamento, de verdad. – Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Elizabeta. _Tú también estás triste_.

No hubo más que decir, sus ojos se reflejaban, si bien los matices en los de Elizabeta revelaban su culpabilidad; Gilbert avanzó bruscamente sobre la nieve, sus botas hundiéndose. Elizabeta no pudo reaccionar haciendo mayor la distancia entre ellos y el albino la abrazó por los hombros. Ella sentía lo mismo, en el fondo él lo sabía. Todo dio un vuelco en la mente de la castaña. _No, era terrible; todo era horrible_. Y sus corazones latieron con la misma intensidad cuando se entregaron a lágrimas silenciosas en un abrazo estrecho. _Sí, ella había querido a Ludwig_ , quizá no con la intensidad de su hermano, pero de alguna forma, su empatía con él había sido muy fuerte, imponiéndose sobre sus ánimos de venganza para con los autodenominados arios. Con Gilbert le sucedía lo mismo; quizá peor. Las lágrimas que se derramaban eran las de dos seres humanos, independientemente de sus ideologías, de sus culturas, de todo lo demás. Se desnudaban de cada aspecto al revelarse como eran en el interior el uno al otro, se entregaban en la misma forma, con los mismos gestos y con idénticos sentimientos. Ambos sentían tristeza al fin y al cabo, sin importar su raza o religión. Ambos lloraban.

Fue Gilbert el que se apartó primero, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. Elizabeta desvió la mirada, sus manos enrojecidas por el frío del invierno al secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Y él fue atento. Sus manos enguantadas cogieron las desnudas.

\- No quiero ser impertinente. Sólo quiero saber… ¿Realmente Lud estaba tan mal…? – Las palabras se enredaban en la garganta del albino. Ella sintió ganas de volver a echarse a llorar.

\- No… No estoy segura… - Fingió; ella sabía que Beilschmidt estaba perfectamente bien mentalmente antes de ser asesinado. No, "de suicidarse".

\- Entiendo. Debió ser impactante. ¿Tú eras la enfermera a cargo? – La voz del albino lentamente volvía a la normalidad.

\- No estuve en el momento preciso. Debí… Debí prevenir que sucediera. De verdad lo siento, _Brigadeführer_ …

Él mantuvo una de las manos de Elizabeta entre las suyas; cálidas bajo los guantes.

\- No te preocupes. Llámame Gilbert.

La joven se mordió el labio.

\- Elizabeta.

* * *

La presencia de aquel albino alteraba toda la rutina de la enfermera; con la excusa de buscar algunos insumos extra se había pasado al menos unas dos veces durante la mañana por el exterior de la oficina del doctor Lehmann, echando una mirada breve hacia el interior. Allí, la primera vez, había visto a Gilbert apoyando un codo sobre el escritorio, sus ojos paseaban entre dos papeles. Ella pensó que seguro se trataba del papeleo habitual previo al traspaso del cadáver de la institución a la familia, pero se puso en alerta en cuanto escuchó lo que se hablaba desde allí. Se frenó tras pasar la puerta lo suficiente como para que el médico creyera que ya se había ido del lugar. Sus oídos atentos captaron las palabras en alemán. " _Es war kein Selbstmord_ ". La frase fue clara y vino teñida de la voz fuerte del albino, ya no sonaba triste; su tono era simplemente resuelto. Los ojos de Elizabeta se escondieron tras sus pestañas y párpados, buscando refugio frente a las lágrimas de culpabilidad y frustración que intentaban escapar. ¿Cómo podía sonar así de seguro…? De alguna forma no sonaba como alguien que, dentro de su duelo, sufre de la etapa de negación. Para nada, Gilbert sonaba totalmente seguro de que su hermano no había cometido suicidio. Y Elizabeta sentía que no tenía escapatoria.

La segunda vez que pasó frente a la oficina del doctor, Gilbert estaba de pie junto a la ventana y el médico escribía en un papel. El albino se volteó, casi sintiendo la mirada verde en su nuca y dirigió una suave sonrisa a la otra joven, que sólo tragó saliva, sus mejillas acalorándose de inmediato, y empujó su carrito por el pasillo, desapareciendo del lugar y dejando a Gilbert con la sonrisa bien dibujada. Y ahora intentaría, tras atender a los pacientes que lo requerían, volver a pasar por la pequeña oficina. Esta vez llevaba una bandeja llena de jeringas esterilizadas y bastantes apósitos. Subió las escaleras con cuidado, la excusa era ir a dejar todos aquellos materiales a disposición de las enfermeras de aquel piso, y caminó por el pasillo. Apenas giró hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina, unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron y cubrieron sus labios. La bandeja le fue arrebatada por el _Sturmmann_ Schuller; las manos de Zimmer cogiéndola por la cintura y cubriendo su boca. Intentó quejarse, pero los sonidos de su garganta eran obstaculizados por Zimmer.

\- Bien, querida enfermera, supongo que recuerda a sus antiguos pacientes… - Schuller se relamió los labios y Elizabeta supo de inmediato lo que querían de ella. – Nosotros nos acordamos mucho de ti, Elizabeta, y es por eso que hemos venido a buscarte. ¿Quizá tu cuerpo nos ayude a mejorar de nuestra enfermedad?

La castaña parpadeó atónita. Eso estaba mal, demasiado mal. ¿Por qué llegaban justo en ese momento?

\- Nos la llevaremos a un lugar… Más privado. – La voz ronca de Zimmer la hizo estremecerse, y el hombre la hizo retroceder hasta las sombras. Lo último que vio fue a Schuller oprimiendo una tela empapada en cloroformo contra su nariz y boca. Todo se oscureció.

* * *

\- Está despertando.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud; una luz blanca cegaba su mirada y se hacía dolorosa de ver. Una silueta apareció primero… Zimmer… Y una mano helada recorrió su muslo… Supo que estaba desnuda apenas sintió el tacto ajeno contra su pálida piel. _No_. Ella no quería eso, quería escapar de ellos… Y el nazi soltó una risotada, seguro sus ojos reflejaban como un libro abierto todo el miedo que sentía, la desesperación. Las manos de Schuller retuvieron sus labios, era inevitable si no querían que la escuchasen y se enterasen del jueguito con la enfermera.

\- Gírala.

Elizabeta vio cómo la luz se desvanecía para ser reemplazada por la penumbra. La tela del pantalón del otro nazi contra su nariz, sus ojos empapándose de lágrimas. Oh, claro que sabía lo que venía ahora… El miembro grueso de Zimmer esperaba palpitante contra su entrada… Schuller dejó escapar una carcajada seca que hizo que la castaña se estremeciese. _No_. No quería estar allí, no ahora… ¿Qué hay de Gilbert? ¿Acaso este era su castigo por lo que había hecho, por quizá incluso fallar en su misión autopropuesta al caer en las redes de un albino de ojos rojos y de alto rango…? El dolor se hizo presente cuando Zimmer entró en ella; sentía que sus entrañas eran desgarradas sin cuidado, que su túnel interno era invadido sin piedad por el puro gusto de sentir placer. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y desaparecieron en la tela del nazi que la retenía con la boca cerrada. Y pronto él también quiso unirse a la moción. Le alzó la cabeza tirándole del cabello. Elizabeta quiso gemir para llamar la atención de alguien, su garganta no respondió. Seca, adolorida… Y el miembro de Schuller la atacó desde el frente, llenando su boca y luchando por hacerse entrar en la garganta de la joven. _No… No. No._ La sífilis. Y la castaña cerró los ojos, respiró hondo cuando empezó a sentir las ganas de vomitar al habérsele activado el reflejo. Sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas que no podía evitar escapasen. La escena era triste. Schuller, sentado al borde de la camilla de la estrecha sala, penetrando en la boca de la enfermera; Zimmer golpeando el interior de la entrada en el otro extremo de la camilla, las piernas de Elizabeta abiertas para permitirle el ingreso. Y de fondo, la pequeña ventana que dejaba pasar algo de luz natural en contraste al blanco intenso de la lámpara sobre ellos. Y la nieve cayendo afuera.

Llevaban algunos minutos en aquella posición; Elizabeta resignada ante la entrada forzosa de ambos en su cuerpo. Tanto Schuller como Zimmer sonreían en una expresión pervertida, algunos gruñidos y gemidos bajos escapándoseles de las gargantas. Y en un momento determinado, la castaña creyó escuchar pasos… La puerta se abrió repentinamente y ambos nazis se apartaron de ella, un hilo de saliva mezclada con semen y otro de semen y jugos femeninos.

\- ¡ _Brigadeführer_!

\- ¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! – Era él… Oh, _no_. – Márchense ahora mismo si no quieren que los envíe a fusilar. ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer semejante cosa? ¿Y en un hospital?

Los pasos de los nazis alejándose. Pero aún restaban un par de pies por marcharse. Y Elizabeta, con sus ojos cerrados, tumbada en la camilla, sabía a quién pertenecían aquellas botas que lentamente volvieron a caminar por el pequeño cuarto. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el albino cerró la puerta; su respiración agitada al sentir que se acercaba.

\- ¿Estás bien…?

Ella se estremeció, recogiendo sus piernas contra su estómago, buscando la posición fetal como si fuese un refugio. Él se quedó en silencio, y lo siguiente que Elizabeta sintió en su piel fue la tela cálida del uniforme del albino. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza para verle, las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Gilbert cerró los ojos al acomodar su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña.

\- Lamento la conducta de esos… malditos…

Elizabeta intentó sentarse en la camilla, sus piernas colgando mientras ella misma arreglaba la chaqueta de modo de que quedara cubriéndola por completo, al menos por delante.

\- … No te preocupes. – Una leve sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios inconscientemente… _Lo había tuteado_.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿No necesitas ayuda…?

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, en señal de silencio y bajó la mirada.

\- Sólo… No quiero que le cuentes de esto al doctor Lehmann… A nadie, en realidad… - Sus rizos caían sobre la chaqueta de Gilbert. Y él _amó_ verlos allí. – Este es mi único sustento; si no trabajo aquí, no podré conseguir nada que comer…

Gilbert suspiró y se pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos blanquecinos. ¿Que no dijera nada? ¿Y cómo podía dejar que ella fuese abusada por _sus hombres_ de tal forma?

\- … No tienes que pasar por esto. – Sus ojos rojos se posaron en los verdes de Elizabeta. Convincentes, pero nunca lo suficiente como para hacer cambiar de opinión a la enfermera.

\- Pasaré por todo si es lo que necesito para seguir viva.

La resolución, la seguridad que emanaba la chica era impresionante. Gilbert aún no conocía a la persona que pudiese igualar aquella convicción, aquel deseo de vivir. Pero en los ojos de Elizabeta no era el deseo de vivir el que provocaba la fuerza de su mirada. Era el ánimo de venganza mezclado con un sentimiento nuevo e inesperado: el amor.

\- … No le diré a nadie. – acabó por suspirar el albino, encogiéndose de hombros en su camisa. En realidad, frente a eso, no había nada más que hacer.

* * *

Había acabado su turno; Elizabeta salía intranquila del hospital, envuelta en su abrigo y su mal tejida bufanda. La tarde se había convertido en noche, la nieve caía lentamente. Y los asistentes checos cargaban el ataúd en el automóvil de Gilbert; quien permanecía a un costado, fumando. No quería volver a hablarle, se sentía humillada, triste… Y todo por su propia culpa. Si actuase como una enfermera normal, nada de esto ocurriría, pero claro, la venganza y su castigo se habían interpuesto en el camino de sus sentimientos. Además, ¿quién se enamoraba del enemigo? Sus botas se hundieron en la nieve al avanzar, los copos, delicados, se enredaron entre las hebras cuasi caramelo de su cabello. Y una voz vino en el viento, llamándola.

\- ¡Elizabeta! – Gilbert trotaba hacia ella, su cigarrillo aún en una de sus manos enguantadas.

\- ¿ _Brigadeführer_? – Ella bajó la mirada, deteniéndose. ¿Cómo mirarle a la cara después de aquella escena?

\- Elizabeta… - El albino tosió antes de sonreír, llevándose nuevamente el cigarrillo a los labios.

\- No debería correr cuando está fumando…

\- Te dije que me llamaras Gilbert. – Reafirmó el alemán, para luego soltar el humo hacia un costado, no quería mancillar el aroma de la castaña, eso estaba claro.

Ella le miró dubitativa, frunció un poco el ceño y luego bufó.

\- Está bien… ¿Tienes un cigarrillo para mí, Gilbert?

Y su nombre, _oh_ , su nombre sonaba como una melodía al amanecer en los labios rojizos de la castaña, recalcado con delicadeza por sobre el resto de su oración.

\- Claro… - El albino buscó en sus bolsillos la cajetilla, estirándola hacia la mujer, que con sus finos dedos cogió un cigarrillo y lo dejó entre sus labios, esperando. Gilbert entonces sacó su encendedor de metal y le encendió el cigarrillo. La joven inspiró y sacó algo de humo. – Elizabeta, yo… Quería contarte que ahora volveré a Berlín… Con mi hermano.

Elizabeta asintió, disfrutando del humo tóxico que entraba en sus pulmones. La relajaba.

\- Es lo lógi…

\- Volveré.

Ella alzó la mirada, sus ojos fijos en los rojos que le sonreían desde arriba. ¿Volvería a Trebon? Pero eso no era todo, Gilbert, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y se lo estiraba. Suspirando, la chica cogió el papel; estaba doblado perfectamente en cuatro, algo amarillento pero perfectamente conservado.

\- Es mi dirección en Berlín. Envíame un telegrama y luego yo te contesto. – Una sonrisa confiada.

Elizabeta quiso sonreír, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y algo frías se lo impidieron. No era algo por lo que sonreír, exactamente…

\- Bueno, nos veremos pronto entonces. – Gilbert lanzó su cigarrillo a la nieve, pisándolo con su bota sólo por precaución. Y tan rápido como había venido, se marchó, trotando en la nieve, los copos invisibles entre las hebras blancas de cabello.

Y ella se quedó allí, de pie con el papel en la mano, el cigarrillo entre sus labios, mientras Gilbert hacía partir el motor y desaparecía por el camino apenas despejado de nieve. Y de pronto, un grupo de hombres que ni siquiera sabía de dónde habían venido, pasó a su lado. Escuchó sus palabras perfectamente.

\- _Debemos buscar una mujer infectada con sífilis por toda Trebon_.

… No. Y en ese instante en que el cigarrillo cayó de sus labios, apagándose en la nieve, decidió que tenía que usar las dosis completas de penicilina, y no sólo por Gilbert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **En este capítulo:**

 **Advertencias:** Pron en abundancia.

 **Parejas involucradas:** Prusia/Hungría. Mucho. Y fuerte.

 **Palabras:** 4,657 según Word.

 **Resumen:** Gilbert Beilschmidt, el nazi más narcisista y estúpido que alguna vez conoció, tan simple y concreto que daba algo de miedo, el hombre al que amaba. El que la hizo cambiar.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Segunda Guerra Mundial, la historia de la Heroína de Trebon. De mi consideración, recomiendo no leer su historia si no quieren spoilearse todo.

 **Nota de autor:** ¡He vuelto con el fic favorito de las mentes perversas! Okno, pero vuelvo para dejarles este penúltimo capítulo. Muchos feels y tal, pero nada comparado al final, que será el climax de toda esta historia. He disfrutado mucho y agradecer a mis lectoras favoritas que se pasan a leer apenas les digo que actualic las demás, dejen reviews o algo para saber cómo se sienten con la historia, si les gusta, si no les gusta, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y más aún las críticas constructivas. ¡Gracias por leerme y que disfruten este capítulo!

* * *

 **¿Por qué tenías que llegar tú?**

* * *

 _A la semana siguiente del funeral que se hizo para Ludwig, Gilbert Beilschmidt caminaba tranquilo en dirección a su habitación en los dormitorios de los oficiales. Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo de todo el pasillo, sus manos envueltas en los guantes de cuero negro sostenían la gorra, la giraban con lentitud a cada paso que daba, sus botas negras incrustándose por instantes en la alfombra y destellando al ser iluminadas desde arriba por las luces modernas del recinto. Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una llave plateada al girar hacia la puerta de su cuarto, tardándose un poco en introducirla en el cerrojo y hacerla girar entre sus dedos hasta que la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió. Pasos rápidos aparecieron por el pasillo. Gilbert no entró a su cuarto y esperó como cada día a esa hora en el dintel de la puerta. Y como un milagro, los pasos se detuvieron a su espalda._

 _-_ Brigadeführer _Beilschmidt. – La voz suave y algo agitada del mensajero. – Tiene un telegrama._

 _Gilbert sonrió, volteando hacia el jovencito y sacando algunas monedas a maltraer de su bolsillo para entregárselas._

 _-_ Danke _. – Sujetó el sobre amarillento que le estiraba el joven rubio de ojos miel y le entregó las monedas que pudo encontrar sueltas. Con suerte le alcanzaría para algo más que pan._

 _\- Gracias, señor. – El chico juntó las piernas y alzó la mano derecha al saludarle antes de retirarse._

 _El albino entró al fin a su habitación, cerrando precavido tras él. Dejó el sobre encima de su escritorio y se quitó los guantes, el abrigo, las botas. Descalzo, regresó al escritorio y se sentó en la silla dispuesta frente a él. Sus ojos rojos pasaron por el sobre. Estaba ansioso, lo notó cuando cogió el papel una vez más y se mordió el labio. En el sobre se inscribía en tinta su nombre y dirección, estaba sellado y aguardando a que él lo abriera. Delicadamente golpeó uno de los extremos del sobre contra la madera del escritorio, rompiendo en línea recta el espacio dejado al otro extremo. Giró el sobre para revelar el contenido. Un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Respiró hondo antes de desdoblarlo y estirarlo frente a sus ojos. Al medio del papel, sólo dos líneas de texto. La primera era un simple "_ Guten tag, Brigadeführer _Beilschmidt." Y la segunda revelaba una dirección en Trebon. Acompañada de un nombre: "Elizabeta Nóvak". El albino reposó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y soltó un par de carcajadas, cerrando los ojos. Había logrado el contacto que deseaba._

* * *

Los días pasaban tan lentamente en el hospital de Trebon que Elizabeta pronto comenzó a odiarlos, y antes de darse cuenta, a extrañar la presencia de ese enigmático albino de ojos rojos y porte elegante. La rutina la comenzó a consumir rápidamente, se vio envuelta en los procedimientos una vez más, sin distracciones, sin escapar de sus funciones en ningún momento y ganándose las alabanzas del doctor Lehmann más de alguna vez. Y aunque todo marchaba bien, la castaña esperaba el regreso de los agentes de la Gestapo, aparentemente concentrados en investigar en Trebon pero sin sospechar que la causa de la tragedia se escondía en el mismo hospital en que poco a poco morían los nazis. Pero la enfermera no volvió a las andanzas de siempre. Apenas asomaba la cabeza en el turno de noche por alguna de las salas, generalmente se dejaba caer donde de verdad era necesitada, principalmente para lo relativo a inyectar morfina y ayudar a mitigar el dolor de alguno de los pacientes. No preguntó por los enfermos de sífilis, mas continuó robándose dosis de penicilina que se inyectaba en casa. Y la rutina se sucedió así por casi dos semanas; sus síntomas disminuían y no había forma en que alguien pudiese sospechar de ella. El jueves por la tarde supo que ya no aguantaría tanto tiempo sin distracción alguna y viviendo simplemente de la rutina. Parecía imposible incluso para ella cuando ingresó a la oficina de telegramas, el papel aún doblado en su bolsillo. Carraspeó en la pequeña fila, gente que quería contactarse con familiares al otro lado de Chequia o en Praga. Fue extraño cuando al llegar su turno mencionó que el mensaje debía ir a Berlín, a la dirección escrita en el papel. _Al_ Brigadeführer _Gilbert Beilschmidt._ Y que era necesario que dijese " _Guten tag, Brigadeführer_ Beilschmidt". Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo al describir el mensaje completo. Por eso el alivio al salir de la estrecha oficina, con el comprobante en su mano. Seguramente pronto le llegaría una respuesta de Gilbert a su propia casa.

* * *

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"He estado bien, las cosas marchan bien en Trebon."

"Yo he estado algo atareado en Berlín. La ceremonia que se realizó para mi hermano fue muy emotiva, incluso lo ascendieron póstumamente."

"Es bueno saber que pudiste despedirte de buena manera de tu hermano, él te quería mucho y sé que lo has de extrañar bastante."

"El tiempo pasa lentamente en Alemania y el invierno ha sido inclemente. Estoy ansioso porque llegue la primavera, está planeado que vayamos a Praga en esas fechas. Posiblemente estaré en Trebon antes de que nos marchemos hacia el este."

"Acá la rutina me mantiene ocupada y he estado pensando en comprarme unos guantes mejores que los que tengo. Hace unos días nevó y toda Trebon salió con palas a despejar la ciudad, fueron más que unos centímetros y complicó bastante el ingreso. Queda bastante para que la primavera llegue, pero de todos modos es bueno saber que la esperas con tantas ansias… Y realmente espero verte en tu paso por Trebon."

"Espero que no estés demasiado aburrida sin mí. Me gustaría enviarte unos cigarrillos, si lo logro al menos podrás fumar en mi memoria."

"No estaba aburrida cuando llegó tu carta, estaba más atareada que nunca por un incidente que ocurrió entre los alemanes y los checos cerca de la ciudad; muchos jóvenes checos con heridas de bala. De todos modos te agradezco el esfuerzo, me he fumado ambos cigarrillos esa misma noche en que leí tu carta, me sirvieron para relajarme. Gracias."

"Debemos salir juntos cuando vaya a Trebon, es decir, seguro conoces algún bar en que sirvan buena cerveza y con un buen ambiente, ¿verdad?"

"No conozco demasiados bares, pero recuerdo que alguna vez fui a uno donde servían cerveza alemana; era cara pero seguro puedes costearlo e invitarme."

"Me gustaría poder escribirte más, pero espero que comprendas lo ocupado que se está en Berlín, y supongo que tú también estarás atareada…"

"Tienes razón con lo de estar ocupados, seguro que ambos lo estamos. Sólo… Mantengámonos en contacto de este modo, así al menos aguantarás hasta que llegue la primavera. No puedo creer que alguien como tú esté tan interesado por mí…"

"Me despido por ahora, esperando tu respuesta."

"Espero que respondas pronto."

" _Adiós."_

* * *

Cuando Elizabeta miró por la ventana de la sala, no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. El cielo estaba despejado tras días y días de nieve. Febrero ya estaba acabando y faltaba poco para volver a ver a Gilbert. No podía creer lo ansiosa que estaba por su encuentro con él. Desde que recibió la primera carta estaba algo distraída, haciendo bien su trabajo pero quedándose en blanco por algunos momentos. En la Luna hasta que alguien le hacía regresar a la Tierra. Y entonces se apresuraba en lo que hacía, acababa su turno y salía fuera a fumar uno de los cigarrillos que Gilbert tan bien le escondía en las cartas. Seguro gastaba más en cigarrillos para ella que para sí mismo. Aspiró el humo del cigarrillo apoyándose en uno de los árboles que bordeaban el sendero; la nieve se derretía bajo sus pies, ella mantenía una mano oculta y cálida en el abrigo. Disfrutó un poco más del cigarrillo, sonriendo al recordar las líneas de la última carta que Gilbert le había enviado, se leía bastante nervioso y ansioso y ella esperaba que fuese por la fotografía que le había enviado. "Eres más bonita que un pollito." Incluso tosió la primera vez que leyó eso… ¿Acaso eso era posible? Es decir, podía haber sido cualquier cosa pero… ¿Un pollito?

Habiendo acabado el cigarrillo, lo apagó en la nieve a sus pies y comenzó a caminar a casa. Y apenas llegó, le recibió el conserje en la puerta, con un paquete bajo el brazo. Ella lo miró algo confundida; generalmente era sólo un sobre amarillento lo que recibía, y esto… Esto era más que lo que esperaba.

\- Es para usted, señorita Nóvak. – Le sonrió el hombre, un checo de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. – Llegó hace unos momentos.

Ella estiró sus manos para recibir el extraño paquete.

\- Parece que el señor Beilschmidt intenta ganarse su cariño con regalos…

Elizabeta enrojeció de pies a cabeza y dejó escapar una carcajada nerviosa.

\- Que envíe todo lo que quiera, no se lo ganará tan fácil… - Cogió el paquete de manos del conserje y trotó hacia las escaleras, subiendo luego a toda velocidad.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto a sus espaldas y se apoyó en la misma, descendiendo hasta quedar sentada. Abrazaba el paquete con ambos brazos, su sonrisa era plena y de sus verdes ojos escapaban lágrimas de felicidad. Se sentía tan feliz, tan querida y necesitada… Tan llena de amor. Sus ojos entonces miraron fijamente el paquete, su nombre inscrito en él, y lo desató, arrancó el papel de encima, encontrándose con una caja y una carta. Tragó saliva y abrió la carta primero. Sus pupilas se movieron rápidamente sobre las palabras en alemán… Explicaba que la caja contenía un regalo para ella y que esperaba que le fuese útil. Nada más… Los saludos acostumbrados y nada que sirviera de pista.

Dejó la carta a un lado y abrió la caja. Lo que vio le dejó enmudecida. Luego se estremeció en carcajadas.

* * *

Marzo llegó y Elizabeta aprovechaba los días de primavera fuera de casa. Se metía al bosque cada día cuando le tocaba el turno de noche, comía fuera cada vez que era posible. Le encantaban los tonos verdes de la naturaleza, las flores que revestían Trebon en esa época la recibían cálidamente, los pájaros cantaban para ella y todo era una fantasía. Y de sus labios… De sus labios escapaba una melodía en un idioma extranjero. Fue así como Gilbert la encontró. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas… Y ella seguía igual, vestida en el hermoso vestido verde que le había regalado, el sol bañando su piel pálida y rosácea, las flores adornando su cabello y…

 _Tavaszi szél vizet áraszt,_

 _Virágom, virágom._

Gilbert quedó petrificado. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué Elizabeta cantaba en… húngaro? La joven prosiguió, sin notar su presencia. Las notas de la canción que invocaba llenaban el aire a su alrededor dulcemente, parecía… un hada, alguna especie de diosa de la naturaleza, envuelta en esa calidez primaveral, en ese vestido tan verde como sus ojos… En esos zapatos altos que asomaban bajo las ondas verdes de la tela. En ese dulce y embriagador aroma.

 _Minden madár társat választ,  
Virágom, virágom._

"Cada ave busca su pareja." El albino traducía mentalmente los versos de la canción. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, mordiéndose el labio. Ella se meció con la brisa primaveral; parecía tan efímera, tan suave y dulce… Tan inalcanzable. Nada sabía él de los momentos oscuros de la chica, nada sabía que bajo esa piel de porcelana, que bajo esos ojos de mirada dulce y de ese aroma a flores, se ocultaba la mujer que había puesto fin a los días de su hermano sin piedad alguna.

\- Elizabeta. – Su nombre cortó el aire alrededor de ambos. A ella el corazón le latió con fuerzas renovadas; aún no volteaba a verlo cuando todo su ser se estremecía como un pajarillo asustado. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas… Y esa voz grave causando estragos en todo su interior. Desató el nudo en su garganta y sonrió.

\- Gilbert. – Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los rojos; estiró sus brazos hacia él. Él se inclinó, dejó que los brazos delgados le rodearan y se amoldó a las formas de la joven que lo abrazaba, sus propios brazos se amarraron a la cintura ajena, disfrutando de la textura de la tela que se apretaba contra su cuerpo, del aroma que toda ella despedía, del calor bajo sus manos.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese pensar en algo que decir, sus cuerpos habían reaccionado al contacto. Los labios de Elizabeta descansaban sobre los de Gilbert, el tacto apenas perceptible, la sangre corriendo apresurada hasta sus mejillas, los labios de la joven adelantándose y besándole. Lo había extrañado tanto, lo había conocido tanto a través de sus cartas. Gilbert Beilschmidt, el nazi más narcisista y estúpido que alguna vez conoció, tan simple y concreto que daba algo de miedo, el hombre al que amaba. El que la hizo cambiar. El beso compartido no fue intenso, no fue violento ni profundo. Fue dulce, suave y superficial. El corazón de Elizabeta corría por el simple hecho de tenerle así, con ella, con las manos en su cintura, con sus labios en los suyos… Y ese vestido que se sentía como caricias en su piel… Y Gilbert. Gilbert estaba perdido en ese paraíso que era el amor, desvaneciéndose en algún punto entre los labios rojizos que recorría con los suyos y la cintura de la castaña. Se separaron tras un tiempo que pareció infinito y se miraron a los ojos. El rojo y el verde contrastando. Ambos sonrieron en el mismo momento.

\- No me dijiste que sabías húngaro.

\- No te dije que era húngara.

\- ¿En serio? Me hiciste creer que eras checa.

\- Nunca dije que lo fuera.

El albino se dejó caer, su cabeza fue recibida con cuidado en el regazo de la húngara y sus ojos se perdieron en el azul del cielo.

\- Entonces… ¿No te llamas Elizabeta Nóvak? – La voz del nazi sonó adormilada. Todo parecía un sueño.

Ella sonrió, mirándolo con ternura desde arriba, las flores en su cabello se mecieron con la brisa.

\- _Nem._ Mi nombre es Erzsébet Héderváry. – Contestó.

Gilbert se acomodó mejor para verla a los ojos, parpadeando lentamente al hacerlo.

\- ¿De qué escapas? Erzsébet es un nombre tan bonito… - El albino dejó que una sonrisa abarcara toda la longitud de sus labios, sus manos estirándose hacia las mejillas ajenas. Las acarició y el rubor regresó al rostro de la castaña.

\- No escapo de nada, Gilbert. – Y su nombre volvía a sonar tan armónico en los labios de aquella mujer… - La guerra llegó cuando estaba en Praga; no tengo ningún problema con los nazis ni nada… Pero en ese momento la desesperación me llevó a creer que lo mejor era hacerme pasar por una checa más…

Él se encogió de hombros como pudo. No le interesaba demasiado. Sólo quería volcar su amor en la húngara, despertar envuelto de ese aroma, jugar con los rizos castaños, disfrutar de la textura, del calor de su piel, descifrar el verdor de esos ojos intensos y expresivos.

\- El vestido… Te queda perfecto.

Ella se inclinó y besó su frente. Se sintió como ser bendecido.

* * *

A veces se encontraban en el hospital, él solía visitar al doctor Lehmann; ella le espiaba cada vez que podía, se ganaba un momento de atención de parte de los ojos rojos, una mordida de labios, una sonrisa… Cada día sería un gesto distinto. A veces se encontraban fuera, Erzsébet bañada por la luz del sol y Gilbert no sabía si era un ángel o un demonio. Juntos giraban sobre la hierba, hablaban del clima, del amor, de lo cotidiano… Nunca se tocaba la política, tampoco la religión. Y vivían en su pequeño mundo rodeado de árboles y flores, protegidos, refugiados en su efímero sueño de amor primaveral. Gilbert más de alguna vez le dio regalos. Unos zapatos, un perfume… Ella le recompensaba con besos dulces, húmedos, fuertes, suaves… La húngara le regalaba con esfuerzo cada momento libre, cada mirada perdida, cada suspiro… Y de vuelta a los besos, a las caricias en medio del bosquecito de Trebon. Para Gilbert eso estaba bien, pero… ¿No obtendría más de ella…?

La dicha se acabó el día en que Kollmann regresó sin encontrar tras la investigación en el pueblo a ninguna mujer enferma que hubiese mantenido contacto con los nazis del hospital. Entonces era obvio, debía ser alguien que trabajase allí. Erzsébet estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando escuchó la noticia de boca de una de sus compañeras del trabajo. La Gestapo las investigaría a ellas, registrarían sus hogares para buscar cualquier prueba que revelase a la culpable, que según ellos debía estar en el hospital. El mundo se le vino encima a la castaña. Debía deshacerse de cada frasco de penicilina, de cada jeringa que poseía. No podía ser descubierta, y no era por continuar matando a los nazis; era porque había encontrado el amor en uno de ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en su vida para torcerlo todo?

* * *

Era un viernes por la mañana, Erzsébet cargaba en su bolso el último par de frascos de penicilina que le restaban y se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la residencia de Gilbert en Trebon. Quizá sería demasiado temprano para ir a meterse allí así, sin avisar; pero no le quedaba otra opción. Los agentes le habían hecho salir de casa antes de las seis de la mañana para registrar su hogar, pero fueron descuidados al dejarle salir sin siquiera intentar revisar su bolsa. Con delicadeza, sus nudillos golpearon la madera de la puerta. No hubo respuesta, pero prosiguió esperando a que la puerta se abriese. Primero escuchó pasos desde el interior, luego sintió cómo la puerta se abría, lentamente, la madera crujiendo con suavidad. Y vio el rostro de Gilbert, el cabello desaliñado… El albino parpadeó con lentitud, adormilado aún. Y ella se le adelantó.

\- Lo siento por molestarte tan temprano…

Gilbert se coló por la rendija de la puerta, asomando la mitad de su cuerpo para ver hacia ambos lados del pasillo de la estancia en la que los oficiales se estaban quedando. Con suerte, nadie le vería hacer pasar a la húngara a su dormitorio. Le tomó la mano y la arrastró dentro. Y sólo estando en el interior del cuarto, Erzsébet pudo ver que estaba casi desnudo, que sólo llevaba ropa interior y todo su torso estaba a la vista. Cuando cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia ella, la vio sonrojada y notó que se debía a su desnudez. Diablos, ¿por qué no se había puesto algo encima?

\- Lo… Lo siento, Erzsi… - Sus manos intentaron cubrir su zona más íntima, hubiese preferido desaparecer antes que tener que estar en esa situación tan embarazosa. Pero ella… Ella sólo sonrió, bajando la mirada.

\- No te preocupes, Gilbert.

\- Iré a… a ponerme algo encima…

La dejó en la entrada, esperándole mientras se colocaba los pantalones de su uniforme y una camiseta blanca encima. Regresó igual de desaliñado, igual de descalzo, pero al menos ahora no provocaría nada en la húngara. Ella estaba distraída observando el espejo dorado, el reloj que colgaba de la entrada. Todo le parecía tan lujoso, tan lejano a su realidad… Y él se le apareció de improviso, desde atrás, cuando ella se perdía imaginándose como una de esas chicas de la alta sociedad alemana, alguien que estaría a la altura de Gilbert, alguien que… Las manos del albino la rodearon, por la cintura, la hicieron girar. Y el contacto fue leve, pero tan intenso… Erzsébet se apoyó en las puntas de sus pies para alzarse, Gilbert se inclinó levemente y cuando ella pasó sus brazos por sus hombros… Sus narices se rozaron.

\- Y… ¿Qué te hizo venir a verme? – Los ojos rojos se ocultaron tras una corrida de pestañas blancas, su mirada era serena, contraria a la nerviosa de la húngara, pero que poco a poco iba calmándose. Tal era el poder que Gilbert ejercía sobre ella.

\- … La Gestapo está investigando al personal del hospital… Buscan a una chica… Una chica que infectó a los suboficiales con sífilis. – Su aliento era dulce; el albino lo amaba.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – El albino lo soltó en tono de broma, con complicidad hacia la castaña. Sus labios atraparon los de la joven. Y ella… Ella sintió la tensión del momento.

\- _Nem._ No he sido yo. – Musitó la chica.

* * *

 _Los agentes movieron la cama. No habían encontrado nada sospechoso en el cuarto de Elizabeta, hasta que Kollmann ordenó mover la cama. Entonces saltó a la vista. Un pequeño frasco de vidrio rodó por el suelo de madera. Y Kollmann… Kollmann soltó una breve carcajada._ Elizabeta Nóvak _era el nombre de la asesina._

* * *

Gilbert cargó a Erzsébet a través del cuarto hacia su cama; ambos se desplomaron en ella, el albino sobre la castaña. Se miraron a los ojos y ella… Ella se adelantó. Sus labios le besaron, besaron su piel pálida, el contorno de sus labios y finalmente, sus labios propiamente tales. Él correspondió, sus manos se deslizaron por sobre las ropas de la chica, en las yemas de sus dedos sentía las curvas de su cintura estrecha y más abajo cómo toda la línea de su cuerpo se hacía ancha al dar paso a sus amplias caderas. Entonces bajó un poco más, delicadamente, descendiendo por sus muslos y hasta sus rodillas. Se detuvo, el beso se rompió. Erzsébet sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que Gilbert había visto en su vida.

Con un suave suspiro por parte de la húngara, el nazi metió su mano bajo la falda burdeo y la piel de la joven enfermera se sentía tan suave, tan cálida, que parecía que le llamaba. A él. _Sólo_ a él. Giró su mano levemente y se encontró con las nalgas de la chica, que dio un suave respingo acompañado de un gemido algo ahogado. El albino quiso tentarla, jugar con ella… Pero sería duro aguantar tanto tiempo y Erzsébet le hizo saber que no estaban para juegos cuando sus finos dedos le rozaron la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón.

\- _Szeretlek_. – La ceja algo arqueada de la húngara, los labios rojos tras los besos apasionados que venían dándose desde antes de llegar a la cama, la garganta desgarrada de la castaña al pronunciar la palabra… Gilbert se estremeció. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tuviese tanto poder, que le mirase con tanta lujuria y a través de su cuerpo le obligase a caer en la tentación? Los ojos rojos del albino se deleitaron por una última vez con el contorno de la chica que jadeaba sobre su cama. Internamente, la alabó; a su belleza, a su juvenil frescura, a su cuerpo, a toda ella. Y se dejó enredar por sus redes, giró en ellas atándose él mismo a la que sería su perdición. Estuvo a punto de aullar cuando la vio quitarse la blusa, quedando a la vista su vientre plano, sus pechos redondos y firmes. Y… _Gott in Himmel!_ Supo que no aguantaría mucho más en esas condiciones. La misma castaña estaba tironeándole de la camiseta. Él se la arrancó casi de golpe, dejando a la vista ahora sin vergüenza su torso. Los dedos de la húngara se deslizaron por su piel, se sentó en la cama y le besó cada cicatriz.

Eran sólo ellos dos en esa sinfonía de sensaciones, amándose sin límite alguno. El nazi acabó por arrebatarle la falda a Erzsébet; ella le miró con fuego en sus ojos. Él sonrió; la besó en la frente y le ayudó a quitarse el sujetador. Los senos de la húngara se aplastaron levemente al contacto con la piel del torso del prusiano. Y él… Él deslizó sus manos por la espalda a medio arquear de la chica, tironeándole luego del borde de su prenda íntima. Ella soltó una suave risita y le tentó, bajándose la prenda con sensualidad y volviendo a subirla.

\- Primero, tus pantalones. – Le señaló.

Gilbert ya estaba perdido y sólo… Sólo se los quitó tan rápido como pudo, sentándose al borde de la cama. Pero ella no le daba respiro, y apenas se los había quitado, ya apoyaba sus pechos suaves contra su espalda. La nariz de Erzsébet se enredó en sus blancos cabellos, los besó y… y Gilbert se giró una vez más, atrapando sus labios con los suyos, entrelazando su lengua con la suya… La hizo recostarse una vez más. La cruz de hierro por unos momentos colgó de su cuello antes de descansar allí, entre los pechos de la castaña. Se miraron otra vez, sin palabras de por medio, sólo respirando. Ella le robó un último beso mientras él se mostraba ocupado en quitarle la última prenda y en, finalmente, quitarse la suya. Y quedaron ahí, expuestos, desnudos, pero a la vez tan protegidos, envueltos en esa intimidad. Gilbert fue suave con ella, con un roce en su intimidad le avisó de sus acciones. Ella asintió, lo abrazó por los hombros y respiró hondo. Un dedo del prusiano se coló dentro, lentamente. Él casi se derritió al sentir la humedad, el calor… Pensaba en que eso sería lo que le recibiría cuando hiciera su ingreso oficial. La estimuló por unos segundos, recibiendo gemidos ahogados de la húngara, rozó su punto débil fuera de su entrada y ella se estremeció. Hizo entrar otro dedo, esta vez buscó entrar más dentro de ella; sintió cómo ella se entregaba, se abría para sus dedos. Los hizo girar y los sacó lentamente, mojados con los jugos de la chica.

Los muslos de la húngara aprisionaron sus costados, su mirada era irritada, como si estuviese enojada, pero sus ojos… Oh, sus ojos… Si la lujuria tuviese una imagen, esa imagen debía ser la de los verdes ojos de la castaña. Exigía, pedía… Y el miembro de Gilbert ya estaba endurecido, listo para comenzar.

Los brazos de ella le rodearon por el cuello, gimió suavemente. La luz del sol descansó sobre ambos. El albino apretaba los dientes, intentando respirar por la nariz sin mucho éxito. Empujando dentro de ella, con cuidado, con dulzura… Con amor. Las piernas de la joven se cruzaron en su espalda y le ayudaron con su peso a entrar en ella. Y era tan caliente que parecía que su miembro se quemaría, y era tan húmeda que a cada movimiento le acompañaba un sonido sucio, y era tan estrecha que pensó que la partiría en dos. Pero ella… Ella sonrió una vez más, le besó los labios brevemente y con sus piernas le invitó a mecerse dentro de su cuerpo. Su miembro salió un par de centímetros para volver a entrar. La castaña gimió quedamente. Esto era… Tan especial… Tan diferente a cada vez que lo había hecho. Gilbert la hacía sentirse completa, de algún modo inexplicable. Y su entrada no se sentía desgarrada, no se sentía manchada, sino todo lo contrario. Cada estocada, cada movimiento… Se sentía delicioso, le hacía desearle más y más cada vez…

Se mantuvieron moviéndose por unos minutos hasta que ella prácticamente no podía respirar cuando Gilbert se detenía al fondo de su entrada e intentaba golpear más dentro de la castaña. Y él… Sudaba, moviéndose ciegamente con la húngara, sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, perdiendo toda noción, todo sentido… Parecía que llegaban al punto culmine. Y de pronto, el tiempo se detuvo. Ella recibió cada gota dentro de sí, él la llenó con su amor. Por unos segundos eternos se mantuvieron en aquella posición, pero el albino cedió y se dejó caer junto a la húngara. Ella lo besó, sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, sus ojos, todo lo besó. Y él, en un último impulso antes de sucumbir al cansancio, la abrazó contra su cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **En este capítulo:**

 **Advertencias:** No quiero decirlo ;u; Sólo puedo decir que necesitarán pañuelos para lo que viene.

 **Parejas involucradas:** Prusia/Hungría.

 **Palabras:** 3,557.

 **Resumen:** Erzsébet nunca declaró, nunca dio pista alguna y cuando Kollmann le interrogaba, permanecía quieta en su lugar, esperando la bofetada que sabía vendría del agente.

 **Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Segunda Guerra Mundial, la historia de la Heroína de Trebon. De mi consideración, recomiendo no leer su historia si no quieren spoilearse todo.

 **Nota de autor:** El final. Espero que lo disfruten y tengan pañuelitos a mano ;A;

* * *

 **¿Por qué tenías que llegar tú?**

* * *

 _-Te extrañaré… - El susurro de la húngara envolvió el aire con su dulzor. Gilbert habría preferido quedarse con ella antes que partir hacia el este, hacia la guerra. Nunca se sabía si volverían. Y de hacerlo… No sabían en qué condiciones lo harían. Quizá como prisioneros de guerra, quizá en ataúdes cubiertos con la bandera nazi. Como héroes o derrotados. A veces sentían que no volverían, que Berlin sería un sueño distante al que no regresarían jamás. Pero esta vez a Gilbert no le importaba demasiado. Antes de irse ya ansiaba regresar a Trebon y ser abrazado por la castaña, fundirse en su abrazo y en su cuerpo, perderse en su mirada. Amarla una y mil veces más, despertando cada mañana envuelto en su aroma, en su calor y rodeado de rizos castaños, sus oídos disfrutando de sus canciones de amor, sus labios buscándole para dejarle una marca pequeña de saliva._

 _\- Volveré por ti, Erzsébet. – La voz desgarrada, el cabello peinado hacia atrás que en un par de horas volvería a estar tan desordenado como siempre. Y un beso casto, corto en los labios. La húngara le vio partir y se sintió insegura, desprotegida… Aún podía verle despidiéndose a la distancia con ambas manos hacia el cielo. ¿Volvería realmente? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación tan amarga? ¿Por qué sintió esa corazonada de que no se volverían a ver…?_

* * *

\- Elizabeta Novak. ¿O debería llamarte por tu nombre verdadero? – Kollmann, el agente de la Gestapo sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo. Se dio todo el tiempo del mundo para llevárselo a los labios. Otro periodo largo fue para sacar su encendedor metálico y encender el cigarrillo. Otra pausa para soltar el aire, el humo le llegó a la húngara en el rostro. Por primera vez odió el tabaco, apartando el humo con su mano. – Es un verano hermoso y tú… Tan sola en este lugar.

Fue entonces cuando la castaña notó a los hombres que le rodeaban en la callecita del mercado. Tragó saliva. No podía escapar de ellos, eran la autoridad y… Oh… Lo que Kollmann había sacado de su bolsillo le hizo retroceder un paso y chocar contra un alto oficial, que la empujó de regreso a su lugar previo. Un frasco. Un único frasco vacío. Pero todos sabían qué había contenido días atrás.

\- Sabía que se trataría de alguien del hospital, mas nunca imaginé que una de las enfermeras más cercanas a Lehmann sería la culpable. – El nazi rodó los ojos, sonriendo levemente, el cigarrillo se movió en la dirección de sus labios. La húngara se retuvo, no debía decir nada, hacer nada… Y Gilbert… Se había ido hacía nada más un par de horas. No había escape, no esta vez. – Te llevaremos a tu amado hospital, te revisarán y te llevaremos con nosotros a Praga. Te quedarás allá hasta que hayamos investigado todo y… Esperarás tu sentencia dignamente. – Kollmann avanzó hacia ella. Los ojos verdes de la castaña se humedecieron… No… ¿Qué sería de Gilbert? ¿Volvería a verlo… una última vez? ¿La matarían en Praga…? Ella… No quería, se negaba a morir así.

Pero antes de poder expresarse, la mano gruesa de uno de los oficiales la tomó por ambos brazos y… la esposó. Y el camino hacia el automóvil de los nazis fue largo. Erzsébet podía ver las miradas de odio de la gente, las miradas asustadas, los insultos en sus labios. De alguna manera, sentía que era el camino al infierno, el camino humillante que le llevaría al lugar donde debía pagar por sus pecados eternamente. Pero… Era todo tan repentino, las sensaciones tan fuertes… Avanzó con lentitud y bajó la mirada. Escuchó a una mujer comentar algo… "La prostituta que se acostó con los nazis". El desprecio. Pero ella les había hecho un favor al arrancar de la faz de la Tierra a esos hombres llenos de crueldad. ¿Verdad? Cada uno de ellos cumplía una función importante dentro del ejército nazi y ella, usando de herramienta su enfermedad y su propio cuerpo, los había eliminado. Se lo agradecerían algún día.

Pero… No podía dejar de pensar en él. En Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

La revisión fue rápida y concluyente. La llevó a cabo el propio doctor Lehmann. No había signos de la sífilis en la castaña, la había logrado erradicar por completo y usando la penicilina que originalmente debía ser administrada a los nazis. Estaban solos, acabando la revisión, cuando el alemán le habló desde atrás de sus anteojos. Sonaba tan dolido, tan triste… ¿Sería por ella? ¿Sería por Gilbert?

\- No creí lo que vi al comienzo. Esposada como una criminal… - Tragó saliva, su garganta se estaba quebrando lentamente. – Como la mujer que mató a Ludwig Beilschmidt… Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Él…

Erzsébet sonrió, miraba al suelo, pero sus verdes ojos brillaban empapados de lágrimas que retenía, que no dejaría caer.

\- Se interpuso en mis planes. Al igual que su hermano. – Dijo, sencillamente. El doctor asintió, sentándose en su escritorio para registrar lo que había encontrado. Sólo destacaban unas pequeñas manchas en la piel de su espalda, las marcas físicas de la cantidad de penicilina que había utilizado. La húngara acabó de vestirse y se puso de pie, esperando pacientemente las órdenes del doctor.

\- … Lo de la penicilina. ¿Lo hiciste por salvarte o lo hiciste por Gilbert?

Ella retrocedió, la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas una vez más, se sentía desnuda, descubierta frente a la mirada dura y azul del médico alemán. Respiró hondo antes de responder.

\- Lo hice por ambas cosas. – Su mirada ausente. Pero luego sus orbes verdes destellaron y se alzaron hacia el rostro del doctor. – Doctor… Necesito pedirle un favor.

Él asintió, le dejó hablar.

\- Me enteré de que lo trasladarían a Praga… De ser posible, ¿podría controlarme cuando esté…? - ¿Encarcelada? ¿Presa? ¿Esperando a mi muerte? Ya no sabía ni cómo debía expresarse con respecto a su situación.

Lehmann se cruzó de brazos, ¿por qué querría una cosa como esa…? Y aún estaba completamente intrigado cuando su voz avisó que estaba lista, que podían llevársela.

* * *

El viaje a Praga lo hizo dormida entre dos fornidos agentes de la Gestapo. El automóvil se tambaleaba de vez en cuando por los baches del camino, pero a Erzsébet no le importaba nada ya. Sólo Gilbert, sólo Gilbert estaba en su mente, constante, como si fuese un sueño… ¿La querría él como ella lo quería? Tenía miedo. Sabía que si no volvía a verlo, moriría por dentro, pero también sabía que si lo veía de esa forma, como una prisionera, como la asesina de tantos nazis, como la asesina de su propio hermano; renegaría de ella, la apuntaría con el dedo y olvidaría cada momento que vivieron juntos. Por un instante, pensó que sería mejor morir sin verle. Sólo le haría daño. Sólo…

* * *

El tiempo avanzaba muy lentamente en su celda en Praga. De mañana recibía un trozo de pan y algo de café o leche, algo muy simple para mantenerla en pie hasta la hora del almuerzo, bastante más tarde. Y gracias al cielo, cada una o dos semanas, el doctor Lehmann pasaba por su celda y le hacía los controles pertinentes. Ella no se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a acariciarse el vientre, pero estaba segura que había ocurrido después de uno de los controles. Pero sabía que su vida no sería perdonada por aquella razón, y por lo mismo, era preferible mantener aquello en secreto. En la pared marcó el día treinta de su encierro, apoyándose luego en la cama para levantarse. Sentía que estaba a salvo tras las rejas en ese lugar y no… no viajando de camino a Alemania. No quería ni imaginar, sabía lo de los campos de concentración, de la función de las SS y de los "científicos" que con ellos trabajaban.

Quizá por eso se estaba acostumbrando a estar ahí mientras la Gestapo investigaba el caso al completo, intentando no dejar fuera ningún antecedente y aún… Aún permanecía la incógnita de Biesel. No pudieron hallarlo entre los hombres que peleaban en el este, tampoco en el oeste y… Sólo podían pensar que había muerto o desertado. Erzsébet nunca declaró, nunca dio pista alguna y cuando Kollmann le interrogaba, permanecía quieta en su lugar, esperando la bofetada que sabía vendría del agente. Nunca abrió sus labios para decir nada sobre los asesinatos, ni el paradero de Biesel, que ella sabía perfectamente se ocultaba en el bosque de Trebon, tan cerca de la superficie que incluso le hacía algo de gracia que aún ninguno de los perros diera la alerta.

* * *

Al tercer mes de estar detenida en aquella prisión, despertó de mañana al oír una carcajada estruendosa desde el otro lado de los barrotes. Se giró en la dura cama y miró hacia el exterior.

\- Ya lo sabemos todo. Creíste que si no decías nada, no podríamos culparte, ¿verdad? Te has equivocado. Encontramos a Biesel. – La voz de Kollmann fue cruel, la sonrisa en su rostro le aseguraba a la húngara que ya lo sabían y que sus días acabarían muy pronto.

No contestó, sólo se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró.

\- Más tarde vendrá un amigo tuyo a visitarte. Y no es el doctor Lehmann; así que deberías prepararte para él. – El agente volteó, su abrigo agitándose, y desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Erzsébet tan confundida…

No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. La visita. El amigo que vendría… No era otro más que Gilbert. Y…

* * *

\- No quiero verle, doctor.

\- Es decisión tuya, Gilbert.

El doctor estaba sentado en su despacho de Praga mientras Gilbert giraba en círculos, caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y la medalla en su pecho se agitaba por la desesperación que contenía dentro. Diablos, habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían visto y ahora todo había cambiado. Se fue dejándola como su amante y ahora tendría que verla a la cara como lo que era en realidad. Una asesina; la mujer que había matado a su hermano, a suboficiales y que había contagiado con su maldita peste a cuantos nazis se le cruzaron por delante. Y él… Él mismo no sabía si le habría contagiado. Pasó del amor al odio extremo en cuanto Kollmann le relató la historia. Lo de Biesel, sin embargo, fue junto con lo de Ludwig lo que más le hizo estremecerse en la silla. Le costaba imaginar la escena. Erzsébet despedazando a un hombre para enterrarlo sin que nadie sospechase de ella. Disparándole a sangre fría a su hermano y luego… ¡Enamorándolo! Después de lo que había hecho… ¡Qué descaro! Y ahora debía decidir si se enfrentaría a ella por una última vez. ¿Cómo aplacaría toda esa ira, esas ganas de agarrarla por el cuello y aplastarle la cabeza contra el concreto? ¿Y sus sentimientos? Su corazón se había roto desde el momento en que le dijeron que era una asesina, que se ocultaba tras esa faceta inocente…

\- Tienes tres días para decidirte, Gilbert. Luego… Desaparecerá tal y como lo deseas.

El albino se detuvo frente al escritorio y golpeó la madera con su puño, reprimiendo las lágrimas, conteniendo su ira…

\- ¡La odio! ¡Si la veo, la mataré!

Lehmann suspiró y se quitó los anteojos, dejándolos sobre la mesa.

\- Será como tú quieras, Gilbert. Sólo piénsalo bien.

Y los días pasaron rápidos. El albino mantuvo su decisión hasta el tercer día. Kollmann le había pedido que estuviese presente en la ejecución de la húngara; para Gilbert significaba más sufrimiento, pero sólo quería verla dejar este mundo y pudrirse en el infierno como se lo merecía. Poniéndose la gorra, salió de su habitación y se encaminó a la prisión.

* * *

\- Lo siento, Erzsébet.

Las manos del doctor le acariciaron los cabellos. Era la persona que había traicionado en primer lugar, y él más que nadie debía odiarla, pero… Fue el único que de algún modo la perdonó, no quizá completamente, pero era el único que se había apiadado de ella, que la había tratado como un ser humano durante su tiempo en la cárcel, que se había preocupado de ella, que incluso había intentado mediar con Gilbert para que la viese una última vez… Las lágrimas caían rápidamente desde el verdor de sus ojos, sus manos rodeaban su vientre, lo abrazaban, lo acariciaban.

\- Tengo… Una última petición, doctor Lehmann.

El doctor se separó de ella, la vio alzar el rostro y meter una mano bajo la cama, sacando desde allí unos papeles desordenados, no más de cinco hojas, escritas en una lengua que el doctor conocía pero que no podía descifrar al completo.

\- Me gustaría que se lo entregase a Gilbert. Quizá… los rompa, quizá los queme. Pero nada de eso me importa ya. Tengo la esperanza de que… al menos leerá algo de lo que tenía que contarle y que, pese a todo… Me hizo muy feliz estar con él, que… le amé de verdad y que no le contagié… Y estos últimos meses, si bien estuve aquí, prisionera, siempre pensé en él, siempre cuidé de nuestro bebé con la esperanza de que… - Su voz se quebró. No pudo continuar y el llanto se tragó cada palabra. Pero los papeles continuaban alzándose en su mano, esperando que el médico los tomase mientras las lágrimas y los sollozos se robaban para siempre la poca alegría que aún existía en la castaña.

El hombre tragó saliva y cogió los papeles, doblándolos con cuidado mientras Erzsébet se apoyaba en el suelo, sus uñas oscurecidas por la suciedad del lugar, poco a poco se deshacía en la angustia de saber que él no vendría, que su vida se acabaría, que todo se hacía pedazos a su alrededor. Que el final estaba demasiado cerca.

* * *

\- Ya es hora. Sáquenla y llévenla al patio.

La voz de Kollmann resonó en la celda de la húngara, sus antes bravos ojos verdes ahora estaban empañados por la tristeza. Un agente la alzó de la cama por la muñeca, ella se puso de pie de inmediato, descalza como estaba y con sus ropas de prisionera cubriéndole. Esperó hasta que le pusieran los grilletes para luego avanzar a la orden de Kollmann, siguiéndole rodeada de agentes de la maldita Gestapo. Su salida fue silenciosa. Sólo se oían las cadenas, el movimiento de los grilletes y la oración que escapaba como un murmullo de sus labios. La puerta hacia el patio se abrió y Erzsébet posó sus pies en el concreto. Estaba cálido aún a esa hora. El sol se escondía en el poniente, la castaña sintió tanta nostalgia… Deseaba estar corriendo por el bosque de Trebon en su ligero vestido verde, siendo perseguida entre risas por el hombre que amaba… Y las órdenes de Kollmann le trajeron de vuelta a su ejecución.

\- ¡Arrodíllate!

Al ver que no respondía, uno de los agentes la golpeó con la culata de su fusil en su hombro. De inmediato, su reacción fue caer de bruces al suelo, siendo ayudada por otro agente para arrodillarse. Alzó la mirada, adolorida, y le vio. Gilbert Beilschmidt con su estrella en sus borlas, con una nueva medalla resplandeciendo en su pecho y la gorra perfectamente acomodada. A través de esos ojos rojos, pudo leer su ira. Los labios le temblaron cuando intentó llamarlo por su nombre, la garganta seca. Y al final, sin saber cómo, sus cuerdas soltaron el dulce sonido.

\- Gilbert.

Él la miró, frunció el ceño. _No… No me mires de esa forma._ Pero cayó en cuenta de que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo. Los agentes se alejaron de ella y se ubicaron en una línea frente a ella. Kollmann sería quien los dirigiese en el fusilamiento. Y ella sonreía suavemente, sólo para Gilbert en un intento frustrado de hacer que su expresión cambiase. Él sólo fruncía más el ceño, se removía incómodo de un lado a otro, también esperaba la orden de Kollmann. Ella lucía tan tranquila después de todo lo que había hecho. Internamente la llamó prostituta, la maldijo por ser tan bella, tan amable, tan dulce cuando en realidad era un monstruo y merecía la peor de las muertes por haber sido una mentirosa. Le daba asco pensar que se había acostado con esa mujer, que le había prometido su amor, que la había defendido cuando la intentaban violar. _No_.

\- Te extrañé tanto… - Las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas de la húngara caían al concreto del patio. Gilbert retrocedió; no quería actuar impulsivamente, el fusilamiento les correspondía a los agentes, no a él…

Kollmann dio la orden de alzar las armas y apuntar. Erzsébet sonrió tristemente. Gilbert no notó la lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos rojos y que se deslizaba por su mejilla solitariamente. Ella se removió suavemente en su lugar, ni siquiera parecía atenta a los cañones que la apuntaban, parecía perdida en algo más importante, en un lugar más importante. Y de pronto, envuelta en su ensoñación, comenzó a cantar. Esa melodía que le había escuchado cantar en el bosque de Trebon, cuando le esperaba entre las flores de la primavera…

Esa melodía de amor, que hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran por el dulzor de su voz, por el amor que se pegaba a cada palabra, a cada sílaba, a cada letra que pronunciaba en esa lengua tan extraña…

 _Tavaszi szél vizet áraszt,_

 _Virágom, virágom._

 _Minden madár társat választ,_

 _Virágom, virágom._

Gilbert tardó en reaccionar, pero sin duda, ni siquiera esperó una orden de Kollmann. Desenfundó su revólver y la apuntó. Su mano temblaba al hacerlo. Ella se detuvo, sonriendo, habiendo asumido su muerte desde el momento en que había sido encerrada. Él dejó que las lágrimas escapasen y ella cerró sus verdes ojos, lista para recibir la bala con su pecho inflado por la inspiración profunda. Y por última vez acarició con sus dedos su vientre. Gilbert disparó. Kollmann y los agentes se voltearon hacia él; no habían dado la orden. Y Erzsébet dejó escapar un último suspiro antes de caer de espaldas, el agujero dejado por la bala en su frente.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de la húngara. Gilbert Beilschmidt lucía sus nuevas borlas tras haber sido ascendido. Giró en el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación en el cuartel de Berlín. Sacó la llave para abrir la puerta y unos pasos le detuvieron en seco.

- _Gruppenführer_ Beilschmidt! – La voz del muchacho le hizo girar, la medalla brilló con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

El chiquillo se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de estirarle un sobre.

\- Tiene correo.

Gilbert cogió el sobre y se metió una mano a los bolsillos, sacando un par de monedas que entregarle.

\- _Danke._ – Sonrió suavemente.

El chico juntó sus pies y alzó su brazo izquierdo.

\- _Heil Hitler!_

Gilbert sonrió y le saludó de la forma abreviada antes de volverse a la puerta y girar la llave en la cerradura. Entró y cerró tras él, dejando la gorra en una silla y girando el sobre en sus manos. Era de parte del doctor Lehmann… Hacía mucho tiempo desde que no le veía. ¿Estaría bien? Abrió el sobre por uno de los extremos y dejó caer sobre la mesa el contenido. Varias hojas dobladas cuidadosamente. Con sus dedos separó los dobleces, pero se detuvo al desdoblar sólo uno. Dejó caer las hojas de vuelta a la mesa, retrocediendo un paso. Esa caligrafía, ese idioma… ¿Acaso Erzsébet seguía atormentándole desde el infierno? Sus ojos rojos expresaban lo que sentía, la sorpresa… Se acercó nuevamente, removiendo las hojas de papel hasta encontrar uno en alemán, en tinta negra, en la caligrafía del médico. Leyó rápidamente las palabras, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que ocurría. "Ella quería que te lo entregara." Dejó el mensaje de Lehmann a un lado y se sentó en la silla para comenzar a dar lectura a las últimas palabras que leería de la mujer a la que hubo amado durante tan poco tiempo pero tan intensamente. Todo estaba en húngaro, pero no era un problema para él, había pasado bastante tiempo en Budapest como para conocer el idioma decentemente.

Devoró cada párrafo en detalle, estremeciéndose al leer cosas importantes, descripciones algo apresuradas… Disculpas. Arrepentimiento. Tristeza… Y amor. Eran mensajes llenos de amor, que le deseaban lo mejor, que le contaban de lo duro que había sido todo para ella, que en realidad le había amado, aunque él creyese que era mentira. Y lo demostraba con su misma enfermedad, habiéndose recuperado de esta antes de ponerse en contacto íntimamente con él. Y… Lo inesperado.

Gilbert no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. _Scheisse_. Nunca se lo dijo… Quizá era por eso que Lehmann insistía en que fuese a verla y él… Él nunca respondió a su petición. Respondió con odio y rechazo cuando debió hacer lo contrario. La forma en la que ella hablaba a través de la carta era llena de arrepentimiento y de amor por él y por…

 _Su hijo_.

Se derrumbó sobre el escritorio, sus lágrimas mancharon las cartas de Erzsébet.


End file.
